One Night
by Harpy Wings
Summary: After a drunken night at a Gryffindor party, Draco Malfoy wakes up with no clothes and no memory of who he was with, but then when he does find out, and the consequences, does he really want to know? More info inside. SLASH MPREG!don't like don't read
1. Mistakes

**Title: **One Night

**Rating: **T for suggestive scenes and swearing.

**Genre: **Romance/General (I want it to be humuros but I don't know if it'll be funny for other people)

**Pairings: **Draco/Harry (main, eventual) Ron/Hermione (side) Sirius/Remus (side) Others probably.

**Summary: **After a drunken night at a Gryffindor party, Draco Malfoy wakes up with no clothes and no memory of who he was with, but then when he does find out, and the consequences, does he really want to know?

**Warnings: **SLASH (boy on boy) Mpreg (male pregnancy) Swearing, suggestive scenes (although no actual sex sense, sorry but I can't write them) Probably some bad spelling and grammar, until I get a beta.

* * *

**Hello! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mistakes**

The whole of the Great Hall of Hogwarts was alive with the general sounds of the students, as they discussed the coming Hogsmead trip and the Quidditch season.

At the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy sat with his usual group of comrades. At seventeen Draco had matured considerably in looks, although his attitude still needed an adjustment. His silver-blonde hair fell over his ears, brushing the nape of his neck. His pale skin had some more colour to it and his quicksilver eyes were brighter. After the war, in which he had switched to the Light side, much to his parent's outrage, he had been able to be more relaxed without his father breathing down his neck.

He took a sip of his coffee as he survived the hall. Slughorn had become the permeate Potions Master, after Snape had been exposed as a Death Eater and killed in the war. Tonks had become the DADA Professor, although she caused a lot of accidents and one came to class with the threat of injury. He supposed she was a half-decant teacher, all things considered.

His eyes traveled around the rest of the Hall. Everyone had all but forgotten the war and Voldermort, although there were those who had lost people dear to them, they would recover in time, but it still felt fresh to them. He tried to pick out Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizarding world, but Potter was missing.

Draco frowned. He could see the Weasel and Granger, but no Potter, which was odd. He looked up at the head table; Dumbledore was missing also, Strange.

He dismissed it from his mind, returning to breakfast and picking up on the conversation of his housemates. They were discussing Quidditch and the head on Gryffindor, when the post arrived.

The owls swept over the hall, delivering the usual mail, and amazing the first years that were still coming to terms with them. Draco's eagle owl landed on the table before him, sticking out his leg lazily to allow him to take the usual mail. It wasn't much, just the paper and a few letters concerning his inheritance, he would be receiving it on his eighteenth birthday, which seemed just too far away.

He looked up as the people around him erupted in laughter, which was rather rare among the Slytherins. Draco turned to Blaise, across from him, giving him a questioning look.

Blaise calmed down, smirking. "We're just talking about last month's party, where we crashed the Gryffindor's victory celebration."

The Gryffindors had won the first game of Quidditch against Huffelpuff, so in celebration they had an all night party, which the Slytherins had crashed, not that the half drunk and overly happy Gryffidnors noticed.

Draco kept his face an impassive mask as he inwardly winced at the night. He had had way too much alcohol and could not remember anything past a drinking contest with Thomas and Finnegan. The next day he woke up naked, alone and with absolutely no recount of what he had done, or who he had been with.

The blonde snapped out of his silent musing as Blaise recounted a game of Truth and Dare he and some Gryffindors had played, which resulted in two unlikely make outs and a Gryffindor with no pants. The others howled with laughter and Draco smirked, pretending he had been listening.

They headed to class with the other students, Draco sticking to his group and still trying to sort through his foggy memory of the party. He had ended up in the Room of Requirements, so it was hard to pinpoint who he had been with. It obviously wasn't one of the Slytherins, or a Gryffindor girl, he would have found out in no time. So that left a Gryffindor boy, but who?

Draco was mulling over this during Charms and Potions and still had his mind on it during Lunch. It was useless really, he had been thinking of it all month and he still could come up with nothing. He must have been really drunk.

He had considered getting a memory refreshing potion but he was not all sure he wanted to know who exactly he had been with. He was still mulling through this when he was approached by a stern looking McGonagall as he headed to the Dungeons for his free Period.

She had the 'you're in serious trouble' look that always made the young Malfoy uneasy, although he would never, ever admit this. Draco stopped, waving on his housemates, who looked back curiously, but headed on never the less, chatting loudly.

When their voices had faded into the dungeon corridors McGonagall spoke, "Malfoy, the Headmaster wants to see you."

Draco nodded and followed the Transfiguration Professor, scanning his mind quickly. What had he possibly done? He hadn't seriously injured any students, he hadn't broken any serious rules, he hadn't even been taunting Potter and his friends, what would he be needed for?

His stomach twisted nervously as he was lead to the Gargoyle protecting Dumbledore's office.

"Pepper mints." McGonagall said, leading him up the appearing staircase. She knocked on the door and entered, Draco trailing behind.

Inside Dumbledore wasn't alone. Madam Pomfery was sitting in a squishy chair, looking stern, Head of Slytherin, Slughorn, was standing by the fireplace, looking a lot less concern then the others. The Headmaster, with his eyes twinkling, which was damn annoying, was sitting behind his desk, his hands clasped before him. Ex-Professor Lupin was standing beside the free false convict Sirius Black, and the last occupant of the room was Potter, who was sitting in one of the three chairs beside Pomfery, his back to the door.

Now Draco was really confused, what was going on? He wanted to ask but he held his tongue, waiting to be told. He hadn't done anything to Potter that he knew of.

"Mr. Malfoy, take a seat." Dumbledore offered.

Hesitantly Draco lowered himself into the seat, glancing across at Potter, who didn't look at him. Potter had grown too, although he was still much too short for his age and maybe a little too thin. His messy black hair was now almost shoulder length and was less messy. He had ditched his glasses in favor of contacts and his emerald green eyes were more noticeable then ever, framed by sooty black eyelashes.

Draco tore his eyes away from Potter and looked back to the silver haired Headmaster. "Has something happened, sir?" He drawled.

Sirius Black scowled at him and Lupin sent him a look. Draco decided to ignore them.

Dumbledore's eyes traveled from Harry to Draco and back again, as though gathering his thoughts. Finally he answered. "Mr. Malfoy, I believe that last month you and some other Slytherins decided to join in on a Gryffindor celebration."

Was that all this was? Was Potter complaining about last month's party? If so, why was Draco the only Slytherin getting the blame?

He schooled his features and nodded once coolly. No point denying it, he might as well just get the punishment and be done with it.

Dumbledore unclasped his hands, laying the palms flat against the table. "Do you remember anything happening?"

Draco thought about it. He hadn't done anything too bad, just drunk too much and ended up in his predicament of no clothes.

"No."

Dumbledore nodded. Everyone was quiet, as though they were holding their breath, waiting for something that was expected to happen. Draco felt on edge and found himself holding his breath, waiting for whatever it was to come.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, it would seem that you and Mr. Potter may have…_spent the night together_."

Draco stared at him in open shock. He knew the old coot was ridiculously crazy, but that was taking it too far. Like he would have anything to do with Potter, it was laughable.

"You're crazy." Draco snapped. "Like I would do anything with Potter."

Beside him Potter sent him a frosty glare. "Believe me, Malfoy, I would be more then happy to deny it too."

Draco sent him a back a heated glare. "You believe this old coot?"

"Well I did wake up next to you, so yea!" Potter growled.

All the colour in Draco's face drained away. _OH CRAP_! If Potter knew about waking up beside him….It was too horrible to even consider!

"So what?" Draco demanded when he was able to pull himself together. "So what if we slept together, not like it'll happen again."

Potter frowned, his eyes holding smoldering hatred for the taller blonde. "It matters," he snapped, "because I'm pregnant with your bloody child!"

* * *

**So there you are, with the first chapter. This is probably a typical plot but I felt I should write it. It isn't a 'Harry and Draco love each other straight away' plot, although they will fall for each other eventually. Hopefully you'll all like it. Please REVIEW! And you can tell me to get off my lazy ass and write more of my other stories, hehe. **

**With love,**

**Harpy Wings. **


	2. TheBoyWhoKnockedUpTheChosenOne

**Ah, I would like to say a big thanks to everyone who reviewed! You make me so happy and fluffy! Also, this story (compared to book 7, which was excellent!) is very AU. Anyway, please enjoy! **

**Chapter 2: The-Boy-Who-Knocked-Up-The-Chosen-One**

Draco stared at him in shock. "You're kidding."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Does it look like I'm kidding?"

Draco looked around, desperately, praying that someone would start laughing or tell him it was only a stupid prank. Unfortunately everyone looked back at him with serious expressions, everyone but Sirius Black who looked about ready to tear off his limbs.

Draco looked back at Potter, a stricken, horrified look on his face. This was his worst nightmare times a hundred! This could not be happening!

"Well maybe it isn't me." Draco protested. "Maybe it's someone else."

Potter avoided his eye and Draco choked. "You were a virgin!?" He spat, as though Harry had told him he sacrificed goats and drank their blood. "I slept with a virgin!?"

Potter sent him another of his smoldering glares. Luckily looks couldn't kill or Draco would be dead twice over. "Shut up, Malfoy, just because you're a slut!"

Draco opened his mouth; ready throw back an insult, when Dumbledore silenced them both by saying, "Of course the two of you will need to discus this. Shall we give them some privacy?"

There was a lot of mumbled agreement and everyone, but Draco and Potter, shuffled out of the room. Sirius Black made sure to send Draco a growl and dirty look before Lupin pulled him out. There was probably something going on between them. Finally the door closed and Draco was left with Potter and Dumbledore's phoenix, which had his head tucked under his wing, sleeping.

Draco looked at Potter, who was looking out the window, content to ignore the blonde's existence.

"You're getting rid of it, right?" Draco asked. He inwardly winced at the harshness and the cold look Potter sent him.

"Of course not!" He snapped. "Just because it happens to be your spawn doesn't mean I'm going to kill it!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're such a Gryffindor. We're seventeen, how do you expect us to take care of a child and continue school?"

"I don't know why you're so concerned; I don't want you to have anything to do with this child."

Now this was supposed to make Draco feel relieved, happy even that he had this problem out of his hands, but he wasn't. It was the principle damn it! No that he Potter had rejected him from his own child's life (a child, truth be told, he didn't want) he was determined to stay.

"No, I want to be a part of this." He told the Gryffindor stubbornly.

Potter didn't budge. "No. I know you're only saying that because I told you to but out, but I would much prefer to raise this child without you. That way it'd at least get a decent life."

Draco flushed at the insult. "My life is and was fine, Potter, unlike your childhood."

This time Potter flushed. "At least I'm a good person."

"So? You're an idiot; the brat will probably die first week."

This made Potter jump to his feet, pushing over the chair in his forceful haste. His fists were clenched and his eyes blazing. Draco couldn't help but feel a little imitated.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" He spat. "You're a fucked up prat and I want nothing to do with you!" With that heated speech he marched over to the door, threw it open, letting it hit dramatically against the wall (and for some of the portraits to wake and shout after him) and disappeared down the stairs.

Draco sat in shocked silence, watching him leave. He hadn't expected _that! _It was probably the hormones kicking in. If that was just Potter he prayed the child wouldn't get his temper. After a long stretch of silence, Draco unsure what to do, Dumbledore walked back in, alone this time.

The old Headmaster fixed Draco with his piercing blue eyes. "Maybe, Mr. Malfoy, you should think about this."

Draco nodded and took this as his sign to leave. He fled the office and headed back to the dungeons, his mind reeling.

So if Potter was pregnant then Draco was about to become a father. Male pregnancies, he knew, lasted only six months and Potter was already one month by so that was just five short months and there was going to be a baby Malfoy, and Potter, although he didn't want to think of his first born to have Potter blood, the thought was too horrible. But it was true and Draco couldn't make it otherwise.

Why did he have to agree to sneaking into the Gryffindor party?

* * *

All night Draco tossed and turned. No matter what he did he couldn't fall asleep. He was going to have a baby, a baby with Potter, his rival. But he was given the choice to walk away; actually Potter had forced him to walk away. It would be for the best, no Malfoy was to be a bastard, and no Malfoy was to be nothing less then pure-blooded. 

_But, _Draco's mind reminded him, _you gave up on all that when you refused the mark, you gave up on the pure-blood ways. You have no family to tell you otherwise, you're free to choose, you're free to mix up the blood. _

But did he want a child with Potter? This would change everything. He wanted to walk away, to pretend the baby wasn't his, but something pulled him back, something inside him couldn't leave the child, even if its mother was going to be Harry Potter.

He turned over, his eyes staring into the emerald green curtains that hung around his four poster bed. This was stupid, Potter had made the decision, he was no longer part of their (he tried not to shudder) child's life. Guilt clawed at his stomach painfully at the thought of just walking out on a child that was hardly the size of a walnut.

He tried to imagine what the child would look like. Hopefully he would have the Malfoy silver blonde hair, maybe with Potter's eyes; he had to admit they were remarkably beautiful. Hopefully it was going to be a boy, with his tall height and maybe Potter's Quidditch skill, but not Potter's poor eyesight.

He couldn't help but smile. The thought of a little Malfoy was cute, and so tempting, except the promise of that came with a Potter attached, and that wasn't as appealing.

Sighing he turned onto his other side, closing his eyes and digging his face into the pillow, he was going to have to decide, baby and Potter or neither?

* * *

The next morning Draco felt tired and drained as he walked to class with his usual comrades. He stifled yawns and rubbed at his eyes, trying not to fall asleep on his feet. The others shot him curious and questioning looks, but it was Blaise who finally voiced their question. 

"Sleep well?"

Draco shrugged, not bothering to answer with a decant reply. Instead he fell, ungracefully, into an empty seat and rested his head on his folded arms, only half aware that Blaise had taken the seat beside his.

He closed his eyes and was close to the edge of sleep when McGonagall strode in, waking him with her sharp, curt voice.

"Potter, why are you late?"

Draco opened his eyes and focused his gaze on the door, where, sure enough, Potter stood, looking flushed and rumpled, and his hands trying to smooth down his wild hair. His eyes looked pained and something panged in Draco's stomach, although he couldn't quiet place it.

"S-sorry Professor," Potter stammered, "I was…I slept in, won't happen again."

McGonagall's expression changed, softened, slightly and she pointed him to his seat, between Granger and the Weasel. Of course Potter would be given privileges (not that he didn't have any before) all because of the baby.

Draco looked at Potter's friends curiously, who had their heads bent and were whispering to him. They probably knew, no doubt, especially the glares thrown at him by the Weasel. No doubt Potter had recounted the office scene to them, probably cursing Draco with every curse he knew.

He wondered if Potter thought he had told his own friends. Sure enough Potter looked up, sending him a curious look, mixed with the usual hatred and scorn. Draco sneered back, and Potter glared, turning back to face the front. Draco watched his hand drift subconsciously to his flat stomach and wondered if anyone else had noticed. The last thing he needed was Potter's pregnancy to be broadcasted around the school, which would, no doubt, lead to questions which would slowly get back to Draco.

He did not need to be known as 'The-Boy-Who-Knocked-Up-The-Chosen-One'.

**-TBC-**

* * *

Storm: Thanks for the review! I'm honored, thanks. Hopefully you will enjoy this one and I'll try and update my other stories soon, please review, much thanks.

* * *

**To my signed reviewers, thanks and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**With love,**

**Harpy Wings. **


	3. The Decision

**Chapter 3: The Decision**

It was decided. Draco had his plan and upon Salazar's grave he was determined to stick to it, even if Potter rejected him or fought him over it. Damn stubborn Potter.

Draco looked over, casually, to where Potter sat with Granger and the Weasel. The three of them had their heads together, talking quietly as they walked down the lawn towards Care Of Magical Creatures. Why Draco was still taking the class was beyond him. He needed an easy grade and the great oaf provided that. Potter and his friends were taking it not to hurt the oaf's feelings.

Which made Draco more curious. Potter was pregnant, so that meant he would have to be careful, which meant no Quidditch (secretly he was gleeful for that) no Potions (that wouldn't be much of a loss for Potter) No physical spell work that could put him in danger of getting hit and probably no dangerous classes with wild animals. He should have quit the class.

Draco looked back at Potter, who looked fine now. He was able to straighten his robes and looked much better, even with his hair still messy. They finally reached the hut and they milled around, a mixture of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and a few Hufflepuff students.

Besides Draco himself only Blaise and Mildred took the class from Slytherin, so naturally the three stuck together, sneering at the other houses in traditional manner. Potter and his friends had stopped closest to Hagrid, who was saying something about something that made Draco bored.

"So we'll be lookin' the winged horse Aethonan. Now ya gotta be careful, don do nothin' to make it startled." Hagrid warned, leading them around the side of his hut to the in closer that the Hipogriffs had first been introduced to them. Draco's arm still panged at the memory.

This time the Aethonans were already walking around the fence, collars around their necks but no leads. They were chestnut in colour and had their powerful wings tucked into their sides. Some regarded the students with mild curiosity before returning to searching for grass.

They leant against the railing and watched them as Hagrid climbed easily over the fence and turned to them beaming. Draco drowned out his voice and absently watched the Aethonans, who were both graceful and powerful. He knew about them already and was surprised they weren't learning about dragons instead of the mild Aethonans.

"So, ya can get in an' pet 'em." Hagrid encouraged.

Seeing no harm in it, the students climbed over the fence and approached the six winged horses, which happily let them stoke their mains and admire their wings. One even stretched his out, letting some of the girls 'ooh' and 'aww'.

The three Slytherins petted a close mare who neighed gently under their touch.

"I'm amazed we aren't studying any life threatening beats." Blaise commented loudly, so the others could hear but Hagrid. "The oaf seems to have a fascination with letting us fend against beasts."

Draco smirked and his eyes flickered to Potter, who was glaring at them. Draco looked away but turned sharply when Susan Bones let out a squeal and scrambled away. The Aethonans she and another Hufflepuff had been petting, who looked ill tempered, had broken away, stretching his wings and reared on his hind legs, kicking into the air and racing off, making students and winged horses scramble out of the way.

The blonde watched the horse, and Hagrid who was racing after it with lumbering steps. His blood went cold. The horse was making a bee line to Potter, who wasn't getting out of the way. Granger had fallen over and he had stopped to help her, the horse gaining upon them with every second.

Making a snap, and foolish, decision, Draco sprinted forwards, grabbed Potter lighting around the waits and pulled him back, being careful to be gentle, and his mind aware of the baby. He stumbled back, and fell onto his ass, Potter landed with an 'oof' onto his lap.

The horse dashed past, leapt into the air and flew off over the forest, Hagrid cursing and waving his great arms. Potter was panting and leaning against Draco, who had a firm grip on his waist.

"You…should be…careful." Draco panted.

Potter stiffened and turned to face him angrily. "Let me go." He hissed.

Draco obeyed and watched Potter stand, dusting off his clothes and walking back to his friends. "What? No thanks?" Draco called after him, and in reply got a rude hand gesture.

Blaise walked over, giving him a confused frown. "Why did you save Potter?" He demanded as Draco stood and rearranged his hair and clothes.

The blonde paused, hesitating. How could he possibly answer that? 'Oh because Potter is carrying my child.' It sounded so farfetched. Instead he chose to shrug and walk away, as though saving his rival was a natural occurrence.

It was almost lunch and the oaf and left them with the rest of the class off as he chased after his wayward horse. So the class idly trudged back up the castle.

"I new it. The oaf can stuff up everything, even a simple horse class." Blaise sniggered as they walked, making sure the Gryffindors could hear.

The Weasel sent him a withering glare. "Shut up, Zabini!" He barked.

Blaise just smirked and taunted him back. Draco blocked them out and watched Potter, who had looked back at him. They locked eyes and something past between them, something he couldn't name or place. Potter didn't glare or send him a cold look and Draco returned the favor. They just looked. Then Potter broke away, helping the Irish prat hold back the Weasel.

"Cut it out, Blaise." Draco drawled. "It's just a Weasel, don't lower yourself." Then he walked past Potter and his friends, sending the Weasel a sneer, Blaise following. Potter sent him an annoyed glare. Back to the norm then.

* * *

After lunch Draco had advanced Charms class, a class only he, Granger, Potter and a few Ravenclaws had managed to get in. Potter, he was sure, out of sheer luck. Flitwick was perched on his stack of books and they settled down, Draco making sure to stay away from the other students, so as not to infect himself.

Potter was back to rubbing his stomach under the table, as though nursing a stomach ach. Draco wondered if he'd started getting morning sickness.

The tiny Professor stood up and cleared his throat. Today they were studying a complex shield charm, which would, literally, cover your body for an hour, depending upon your power strength.

"Now pairings, Potter and Malfoy and Miss Granger can go with…" He pointed them to their partners and Draco walked over to Potter, who looked about ready to whack his head repeatedly against the desk.

Granger walked away, sending Potter a smile and Draco a mixed look, slight hatred with warning and a little like, probably because of the unintentional rescue.

Draco turned to Potter. "So, you go first, on me."

Potter glared. "Why do I have to go first? Do you plan to humiliate my attempt or something?" He snapped.

Draco wanted to hit some sense into him, oh how tempting. "No, I don't want to hurt you or…" He trailed off and looked down at Potter's stomach.

Instinctively the Gryffindor's hand covered the area almost protectively. "Oh." That had defiantly shut him up.

"Now go." Draco commanded standing and walking away from the furniture.

Potter stood too and raised his wand. He cast the charm and fired a hex at him. It hit Draco's knee and he cursed loudly, hoping up and down. Potter tried to smother an amused smile.

"I guess the shield didn't work."

Draco glared at him bitterly, the hex's effects slowly fading. The smaller teen tried once more and this time the effects of his stinging hex were less server, but still painful. By the end of the lesson the shield charm was effective enough to dull the impact of the hex, and Draco hobbled out, eyes watering with pain while Potter tried to hold in his laugh. Even Granger, who told Potter of, was trying hard not to grin.

"Stupid bloody Gryffindors!" Draco hissed. His only reply was the faint sound of Potter and Weasel's howls of laughter.

He was starting to wonder why he had decided on his decision.

* * *

He didn't see Potter again till the next morning. Potter skipped nearly ever meal, probably getting served by the House elves, but still, it was worrying that he didn't appear to be eating. Even Granger and Weasel looked concerned as they walked in without their friend.

Draco saw Potter on his way to Ancient Runes, a class he took with Granger. Potter was headed to his Herbology class, talking with Longbottom and Weasel.

"Potter." Draco had broken away from his comrades and headed over to the three Gryffindor boys, who turned to him, startled.

The Weasel's face went blotchy red and he looked ready to throw an insult or some comment at him, but Potter silenced him by rudely asking, "What?"

"A word?" Draco asked, trying to be polite but failing under Potter's cold behavior.

The boy hesitated, looked to his friends, shrugged and asked them to make an excuse for him and followed Draco to an empty corridor, which luckily held only three unused classrooms.

"What is it, Malfoy?" He asked when they paused in front of a window; the Great Lake stretched out bellow them.

"No need to be rude, Potter." Draco drawled back, leaning casually against the wall.

"Just hurry up, I'm already late to Herbology."

"Fine, fine." Draco turned to him fully; straightening and subconsciously making himself look taller. "I've decided," he began, "that I want to be a part of the kid's life."

"No, Malfoy, I already told you, I don't want you to-"

"Oh shut up." Draco snapped impatiently. "I'm a part of this, if we like it or not, and I'm not going to walk out on my own child, despite whatever opinion of me you hold."

Potter opened his mouth and closed it, he frowned, his brow creasing and his jaw tightening. Finally after a long stretch of tense silence (in which Draco was tempted to tap his foot impatiently) his whole body sagged in defeat.

"Fine, you can…be a part."

Draco smirked.

"But I make all the decisions." Potter added quickly. "And it isn't taking the Malfoy name."

"And why not? Malfoy is an honorable name."

"It's also the name of a convicted Death Eater." Potter shot back.

Draco's mouth tightened. "It has to have the Malfoy name." Potter wanted to argue but Draco quickly added, "It can be a Malfoy-Potter."

He stopped, considered it, and then nodded finally. "Ok, Malfoy-Potter, but I choose its name."

"Fine, but nothing common."

"We'll see." Draco swore he saw a faint smile. "I've got to go." With that he turned and disappeared, the hem of his cloak vanishing around the corner.

Draco smirked, turning towards his class, satisfied that he finally had his choice in the messy matter.

* * *

**There you are, Draco has made his decision! Next chapter will be Harry's POV. A big thanks to: Alyse, kmwsweetness, volleypickle16, SaKuRa-Mina, angelkitty77, DeathlyPhoenix, Aisling-Siobhan, Beth5572, thrnbrooke, JWOHPfan, Iset, IeCunns, black lilyrose, -S3v3rusIsMine3- and N e o n-L a d y-K a t i e, I appreciate and love ya all! **

**Answers to some questions:**

**What person compares their unborn child to a walnut? Lol, Draco. I actual got that, sort of, from 'Desperate Housewives'.**

**Is this story going to mostly be in Draco's POV? Yes, but there will be certain chapters in Harry's POV. This is only because I don't write many Draco POV stories. **

**Harry'll be unable to play Quidditch? Yep, he's gonna quit.**

**Any other questions I'll be happy to answer. **

**Please REVIEW!**

**Much love,**

**Harpy Wings. **


	4. The Bathroom Scene

**I'm back again! Thanks to everyone and to my new beta Shitney. Please read and enjoy **

**Chapter 4: Bathroom Scene**

Harry slipped in beside Ron and Neville, after mumbling an apology to Professor Sprout. Both boys sent him questioning looks but Harry mumbled a 'later' and started working on the plants they were studying.

When the small Greenhouse was alive with chatter and occasional squeals and Neville had moved on to help out a Ravenclaw student, Harry quickly whispered to Ron all that had happened.

"Malfoy actually wants to be a part of this?" Ron hissed. "Didn't he want to kill it?"

Harry nodded. "I don't know what he's planning, but he seemed determined to make me agree."

"He must have some plan, a motive." Ron hissed, stabbing a little too violently at his plant, which gave a grumble and tried to bite his finger.

"Yea, but what?" Harry whispered, treating his plant a little kinder, weary of Ron's.

"I don't know….humiliate you maybe, or hurt you." Ron offered, careful to avoid his snapping plant. "I'd be careful, Harry, I don't trust that prick."

Harry nodded and headed out with the others as the bell rang. He stayed quiet while the others talked and his mind wandered to Draco Malfoy. The blonde was defiantly strange. He was complicated too, not in an obvious way though. One minute he was snapping at Harry, wanting nothing to do with the baby, the next he's saving Harry from rampaging horses and wanting to be part of their child's life. Why couldn't he just leave Harry alone?

Hermione was waiting for them in the common room and Harry retold what he had told Ron. When he was done the Witch was staring into the fire place thoughtfully, her brow furrowed in concentration as though she were sorting out a puzzle in front of her. Finally she turned to both of them, with her teaching look firmly on her face.

"I think he's being genuine."

"What!?" Ron hissed.

"I think he's being genuine." She repeated calmly. "Neither of you saw the look on his face, did you? When he was running towards Harry, when the horse was charging in Care Of Magical Creatures class, He looked scared, and when he grabbed Harry it was gently, like he was scared of hurting him."

"Probably thinking of the baby." Harry rushed, a blush crawling across his cheeks. He didn't need to think that Malfoy, his hated rival, had any feelings besides loathing towards him. It was too bizarre.

"Maybe," Hermione smiled knowingly, "or maybe he was thinking about someone else…"

Ron gave a disgusted snort. "Harry wouldn't ever even consider looking at that prat twice."

"Uh, Ron, Harry is carrying Malfoy's baby."

"Beside the point!" Ron protested. "Harry and Malfoy only have loathing for each other, right Harry?"

The two turned on Harry, both giving him the 'agree with me!' look. Harry buckled under their intense looks. Not knowing who he should agree with, not knowing who was actually even right. Finally he cleared his throat nervously.

"I think that maybe your both right…"

The two looked furious with his answer and Harry gave a mental groan, he knew that neither would be happy with his answer, but they were really laying it on him, and he hadn't started the argument!

"Look, I think Malfoy is up to something and I think he also may really care about the baby, but I'm not agreeing to him having any feelings towards me." Harry said keeping his voice low so only the two could hear him.

Hermione gave a great sigh. "Fine, whatever don't believe me, but I'm telling you there is something."

"You're just misreading hate." Ron supplied, looking smug that Harry had agreed with him.

Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered something about 'stupid unemotional boys' and buried her face in a thick text book, refusing to talk to them.

"What's her problem?" Ron muttered, nodding to Hermione.

"No idea." Harry whispered back.

* * *

Harry made his way down to dinner with Ron and Hermione, his mind distracted by thoughts of Malfoy and their baby. So Malfoy wanted to be part of this, it was good, in a way, at least now he didn't have to make up some story about an unknown father who left or died. Although having Malfoy around would no doubt do terrible things to his nerves and stress levels, there was only so much of stuck-up prat he could take. If Malfoy was involved he was going to have to be civil towards him at the very least, he wasn't going to put his child through fights.

As he walked into the Great Hall the smell of food assaulted his senses and his stomach jerked uncomfortably. Lately food had made him feel like he was going to kneel over and die, or at least heave his stomach up, which had happened on more then one occasion.

He backed away, already feeling the bile rise in his throat. Ron and Hermione turned to him; both with questionings dying on their lips as Harry broke away, running for the nearest bathroom.

He could see it in sight and, with his hand over his mouth, pushed the door open with his shoulder and ran in. He hadn't realized anyone had followed until he was spun around by that someone. Without thinking and hardly having anytime to prevent it, Harry's hand fell limply away and he vomited on whoever his pursuer had been.

The person in question, whose shoes and front of robes were now splattered with the small amount in Harry's stomach, gave a cry of surprise and disgust and released Harry's arm, jumping back as Harry's stomach heaved again.

This time when Harry had finished he sunk to his knees, making sure to steer clear of the vomit, and gave a shaky cough, his eyes watering as he looked up at the person. He didn't know whether to groan or laugh.

Standing before him, and looking absolutely revolted, was Draco Malfoy. His silver blonde hair was messed up and his eyes looked at dismay at his shoes and robes.

"Oh Salazar." He groaned, waving his wand and vanishing the vomit, the memory still fresh. "You couldn't have warned me?"

"I didn't know you were following." Harry muttered, wiping his mouth on his sleeve weakly. "Why were you following me?"

Malfoy straightened his robes, his eyes avoiding Harry's and the faintest trace of pink lighting his cheeks. "I saw you running from the Hall." Was all he said in way of explanation.

Harry gave him a shaky, disbelieving smile. "You were concerned about me?"

"No!" Malfoy snapped angrily. "Not for you, Potter, for the baby."

Harry nodded, his smile slipping away. There was the smallest of stabs of pain in his heart but he waved it away hurriedly. Why would he care if Malfoy was concerned about him? Malfoy was a jerk, why would he want him to feel anything for him?

He struggled to his feet and to his amazement Malfoy shot forwards and took his arm, helping him to his feet. Malfoy's arm around his waist was warm and comforting. Harry quickly shook the thought from his mind. When he was safely on his feet Malfoy's arm dropped away and they stood awkwardly.

Harry smothered a laugh as he remembered what had happened. Malfoy seemed to know what he was thinking and sent him a withering glare. "Don't you dare mention this to anyone."

"Sure." Harry nodded, mentally crossing his fingers. He was already planning to recount this encounter to Ron. He could just see the grin on his redheaded friend's face, probably a disapproving look from Hermione, who would most likely be over amused at the whole situation.

Malfoy growled in annoyance. "Don't, Potter, I'm warning you."

"Or what?" Harry asked innocently.

Malfoy faulted and glared harder, probably hoping he could burn Harry with his intense look, unfortunately for him, and fortunately for Harry, it didn't work. When his glare failed him, Malfoy turned on his heels and marched out of the bathroom, letting the door slamming behind him while he cursed Harry in every language he knew, which was amazingly a lot by the sound of it.

Harry chuckled to himself, taking time to wash his face before leaving, less dramatically then Malfoy's exit. Instead of going back to the Hall he headed to the dorm, All the while trying to shake off the strange feeling of Malfoy's arm around his waist.

* * *

**There ya are! Thanks for the idea, angelkitty77! I hope you enjoyed it. Any ideas anyone has are most welcomed. Big thanks to: Storm, T.Felton, polka. Girl, thrnbrooke, splodge, JWOHPfan, lola, -S3v3rusIsMine3-, RocklifeDude, angelkitty77, xoxintense, SaKuRa-MIna, Black lilyrose, QueenNilya, itsasledgehammer, drarry fan, cyiusBlack and xXX Bishiman Sephhiroth XXx and of course Shitney, thanks everyone! I love ya all.**

**Will Draco be letting everyone know he's the other Father at some point? Yes, although not intentionally. **

**Why is Harry referring to the baby as 'it'? Mainly because he doesn't know the sex and he feels weird having the baby in the first place so feels awkward. **

**Any other questions I'll be happy to answer. Please REVIEW!**

**Much love,**

**Harpy Wings. **


	5. Quidditch and Pregnancies Don't Mix!

**Chapter 5: Quidditch and Pregnancies Don't Mix!**

So after the horrifying bathroom incident Draco had taken it upon himself to not follow Potter when he made mad dashes to the bathroom, looking pale with a hand clamped over his mouth. He'd already made that mistake once.

Upon returning to the Slytherin dorm he had quickly changed into casual clothes, taken his shoes and robes (thankful he had a few spare pairs) and proceeded to burn them in the fireplace. Naturally everyone who was in the common room at that present time fixed him with worried or absurd looks, all silently agreeing the blonde had in fact gone mad.

Blaise ventured forwards to investigate. "Draco?"

"Hm?" Draco hummed, not looking up from where he was prodding his left shoe deeper into the hungry flames with the poker.

"Why are you burning your things?"

Draco finally looked up at the dark skinned boy, after successfully getting the shoes to catch fire. "Because Potter threw up on them."

Blaise looked dumbfound, shocked. Out of all the answers he had expected hearing that was the last he expected. "Why did Potter throw up on your clothes?" He asked slowly, trying to process it all.

Draco didn't answer straight away. He was trying to think of something that didn't fall back upon the pregnancy and he finally decided to admit the truth, well sort of the truth. "Because he was sick and I stupidly followed him into the bathrooms."

Maybe this made a little sense to Blaise because he wandered off, leaving Draco to watch his things burn and trying not to think up revenge on Potter. Getting him pregnant was probably revenge enough.

* * *

Draco had been notably happy to see that Potter seemed to have gotten over his sickness and was finally eating once more in the Hall. Although this did bring a rather noticeable attention to him. 

"Look at what Potter is eating!" Pansy squealed, her nose crinkling in disgust.

For once Draco actually agreed with her disgust. Potter couldn't possibly eat normally like everyone else; no he had to eat probably the most bizarre foods imaginable. He had filled his plate with everything in reach, rivaling Weasley's usually bulging amount, and had proceeded to cover it all in what looked to be in fact chocolate sauce.

Really if this didn't make anyone suspicious Draco wasn't sure what would. He himself tried not to think of Potter scoffing down a chicken leg smothered in chocolate sauce, and started to eat his own food.

"Potter is such an oddball." One on the fifth year Slytherins sneered.

Her friends agreed, sending Potter the look one would give a revolting rodent (much like Weasley). Draco ignored everyone's talk about Potter and hoped that Potter's stomach wouldn't go haywire and decide to up all his food, which would defiantly be the last straw to Draco ever eating again.

Luckily it seemed that Potter's stomach had settled down and once he'd devoid his food he left the hall with a group of other Gryffidndors. This usually wouldn't have made Draco care less but he was suspicious as to why Potter wasn't just leaving with Weasel and Granger.

"What do the Gryffindors usually do tonight?" He demanded of Lana Sunstone, who was famous in the Slytherin house for knowing everyone's business. She was rather attractive with long brown hair and dark eyes.

Lana thought about his demand. "Usually the Quidditch team has practice."

Draco's heart jumped into his throat. Practice, as in brooms, bludgers, quaffles, snitches and flying! Without waiting another second he leapt to his feet (ignoring everyone's questions) and sprinted out of the hall (this time ignoring the teachers telling him to slow down and Filch who was lurking in the corridors and threatened him with his chains).

Draco flung open the doors and jumped down the steps, stumbling a little on his landing. The Gryffindors, who weren't on the team but had come to watch, were seated in the stands, watching as the team were given a pep talk by their captain, Weasley (how he made Captain was so far beyond Draco).

Without apologizing or any such politeness, Draco grabbed Potter's arm (who was standing with his Firebolt) and yanked him, none too kindly, away from the rest of the team, out of earshot of their snarls and protests.

"What are you doing?" Draco hissed, still panting heavily from his run.

Potter pulled his arm away, glaring at Draco. "That's none of your business Mal-"

"Yes it is!" Draco snapped. "That's my child your about to put in danger."

Whatever argument Potter was about to make fell from his lips. "Endanger?"

"Yes, you mindless idiot! Don't you read? Flying, and especially Quidditch, is dangerous when you're pregnant."

"Actually," Potter growled, all doubt gone and his temper flaring, "I did read and the books say I can fly in the first three months, as long as I'm careful."

"Quidditch isn't careful!" Draco growled back.

The remaining players were staring at them curiously. They couldn't hear what was being said but by the body language Draco and Potter were giving off it was obvious that they were arguing, about what they could not think.

"Look, Malfoy, I'm the one who makes this decisions and I'm playing." Potter counted hotly.

Draco really, really wanted to slap Potter. Couldn't the foolish git see what danger he was putting the baby in? Hadn't know-it-all Granger warned him? It seemed like something she would do.

"You're gambling the baby's life," Draco hissed, "I hope you realize that."

Potter, doubt starting to cloud his eyes, turned from Draco and walked back to his team. Unwilling to just walk away from the impending doom, Draco had little choice but to stand and watch as Potter took it slow, making sure he was safe and steady. He may be able to do so in practice but not in a game, games were everyone was in danger and Potter would be most venerable.

* * *

It was on Saturday that Draco halfheartedly followed his team mates to the changing rooms. Their match, which was supposed to be against Hufflepuff (who had pulled out due to the 'accidents' (which in fact had been several Slytherins doing) that had befallen a few of their players) now they had been replaced by the last team Draco had intention of facing, Gryffindor. 

Their captain tried to get them pumped, giving speeches about crushing the Gryffindorks and beating them to bloody pulps, but instead of getting Draco excited it only settled a large, cold block of worry in his stomach, which he could not fend off.

They walked onto the pitch to enthusiastic cheers and whoops, the Gryffindors walking on the other side, all looking eager and a little nervous. There was little Potter, looking sick with worry. They stood facing each other and Draco sent him a look, which he hoped, clearly read 'back out, now!'

Potter just broke eye contact and mounted his broom. Sighing Draco did so as well and pushed off, feeling the usual wave of joy and excitement as he climbed steadily higher into the air, the wind rushing around him.

He could see Potter, hovering just over the game, his eyes darting around for the snitch, hoping to find it quickly before he could possibly be thrown into any danger. Draco looked frantically for the snitch too, the sooner it was caught the sooner Potter could be on safe ground, where their child would be safe too.

There was a flash of gold darting between two players as they raced each other for the quaffle. Draco hesitated. It was way too dangerous for Potter to fly into the game and he wasn't going to egg him on by flying after the snitch.

He let the gold ball disappear and he watched Potter from the corner of his eye. Potter was trying to find the snitch and he had obviously not seen it in the game. His hands gripped the broom tightly, his knuckles almost white.

Was it just Draco or did Potter look like he was swaying ever so slightly and his eyes were darting up way to frenetically. It struck Draco what was happening as Potter's grip slackened and his eyes rolled into his head.

He was falling gracefully from his broom; head first, his head arched back and his broom stayed suspended in mid air, unaware its owner had just fallen. Draco turned his broom into a dive, leaning forwards so it sped up.

"Come on, come on!" He growled into the wind, his eyes watering as he came level with Potter, who was falling like a stone.

Draco kept his feet firmly wrapped around the broom and reached out, the broom swaying, as his arms wrapped securely around the unconscious body, he jerked the broom up and almost lost grip of Potter, but clung to him like a precious jewel. Expertly he landed, although a little too hard, onto the ground, holding Potter bridal style.

The crowd had realized what had happened as Potter fell. The whole of the school, professors and Quidditch players alike, had fallen onto the pitch, each rushing to get to the two seekers.

Dumbledore reached them first and the other Professors kept everyone back. The aged Headmaster's blue eyes locked onto Potter's pale face and he turned to Draco.

"Take Harry to the hospital wing." He instructed the young Malfoy, who nodded once and hurried up to the school, careful to handle Potter delicately.

Some students tried to follow but Draco sent them cold, warning looks and they fell back, watching him disappear. Pomfrey gave a small cry as Draco laid Potter onto a bed and stood back. She demanded to know everything and listened while Draco described what happened.

"I told him not to play," he ended with a frown at Potter, "he's too stubborn."

Pomfrey nodded her agreement and allowed Draco to take a seat beside the bed while she went to get some potions. "He and the baby are fine." She informed him when she reappeared carrying an armful of bottles. Draco generously helped her put them down.

Draco let himself give a sigh of relief as the matron awoke the unconscious Potter, handing him a glass before he could even speak. Potter drowned the liquid, coughed a little and groaned softly, lying back against the sheets.

Now that Potter was fine anger started to course through Draco's veins. When Pomfrey had disappeared into a back room Draco let his fury out on the still pale teen.

"How could you!?" He growled, his hands clenching into fists. "How could you be so selfish and stupid!? I warned you not to play, but no, you have to be some bloody hero and go off and nearly get the baby killed!"

Potter glared back, opening his mouth to defend himself but Draco cut across him, and he wasn't done yet. "I hope you're happy Potter, because of your stubborn, idiotic ways you nearly killed our baby! What sort of mother do you expect to be if you can't even take care of it!? From now on I make the decisions; I can't trust you with something as important!"

Without waiting for a reply, without looking back, Draco stormed out of the hospital wing, not trusting himself to stay any longer, or risk hurting Potter. If he had looked back, or had lingered for just a second longer, he would have witnessed the unshed tears gathering in the emerald eyes and the pain, hurt and confusion that seeped from his pores.

* * *

**Phew, hopefully you all enjoyed that. Thanks to –S3v3rusIsMine3- for the idea. Again, if anyone has any ideas I would love to hear them. **

**Thanks to my wonderful reviewers: xXX Bishiman Sephiroth XXx, lola, angelkitty77, njferrell, Kelly82, RocklifeDude, BewareMySpork, Beth5572, polka.girl, SaKuRa-Mina, black lilyrose, JWOHPfan, cyiusblack, Yasmine Lupin, -S3v3rusIsMine3-, wITHOUT A nAmE and thrnbrooke. I love ya all!**

**Answers to some questions:**

**Will Harry ever admit his feelings for Draco?** Yep, he's sort of starting to like him but as they get closer he'll start **t**o growdeeper feelings.

**Will Draco ever admit his feelings for Harry are not just for the baby?** Yes, eventually.

**Have you figured out a gender for the baby yet? Will they be twins? Do you have name/s?** I've decided, for the benefit of my readers, that I'm going to allow you all to have your say, whether you want a girl or boy or twins or what.

**So if you want a say in the baby then just tell me in a view (name, gender, twins, miscarriage, whatever you want to see happen)**

**Thanks again and please REVIEW!**

**With love,**

**Harpy Wings. **


	6. Say It Isn't So!

**Hey!**

**I'm back again. Thanks to all my reviewers! A strange title, huh? Well it has more to do with Draco's inner feelings and all that...probably not the most perfect title but oh well.**

**Chapter 6: Say It Isn't So!**

After the Quidditch match (which had to be replayed, Little Weasley girl taking Potter's place, and Gryffindor winning) Draco was quiet sure that Potter was avoiding him. Every time he saw Potter and Potter saw him, something urgent came up and Potter would vanish. It was more difficult in classes but somehow he seemed to manage it.

Draco silently applauded his skill, while still being able to stay frustrated. Slytherins had kept asking him why he had saved Potter and didn't just let him fall to his death. Draco snapped at them and they backed down, still giving him looks that suggested he was completely crazy. Draco decided to tactfully ignore them.

Now his problem with Potter was scraping against thin ice. He had no doubt that Potter had taken his angry outburst to heart and it had probably cut him deep, something Draco was, amazingly, not proud of. He didn't need to make Potter doubt himself, with his hormones starting to go out of control an overly emotional pregnant Potter was not what he needed.

Also the baby's first ultra sound was coming up. He only knew this, not from Potter, but from Pomfrey, who pulled him out of class to inform him.

"Six o'clock Thursday night." She told him, handing him a note so he wouldn't forget. "I expect you and Mr. Potter to be on time."

Draco nodded and pocketed the note before leaving. He was a little irritated that Potter hadn't told him himself. Damn stupid Potter. Draco was making his way down to the Great Hall for lunch when Granger decided to pull him aside.

"What Granger?" Draco demanded, folding his arms across his chest and looking down at her menacingly.

Unfortunately this seemed to do nothing for her and she stared calmly back. "You saved Harry." She stated, as though Draco were unaware of his heroic rescue. Oh Merlin, that made him sound like a Gryffindor!

"Really Granger, I hadn't noticed." He drawled sarcastically.

Granger ignored him and continued. "I know you didn't just do it because of the baby, you love Harry."

Draco stared at her as though she had grown an extra head. He waited for her to laugh, to smile, to give him some sign she was kidding! "You're kidding." He finally drawled. "Why would I love Potter?"

"That would be for your own reasons. You're Draco Malfoy, you've probably knocked up dozens of girls and guys, why are you so intent on helping Harry if not out of love?"

Draco scoffed. It was probably the most bizarre thing that anyone had said to him, besides that he was having a baby with Potter. "Granger, I am not and will not ever be in love with Harry Potter."

Granger gave him one of her annoying 'I know it all' smiles and walked away as though she had won the argument. Draco had half a mind to yell after her but restrained himself. Instead he stalked off to the Hall in a foul mood. He was not in love with Potter! How dare Granger suggest such an absorbed thing!

He was fuming as he took the seat beside Blaise, who gave him one look, noted his mood, and quickly turned the other way. Stabbing violently at his food Draco tried to put Granger's words out of his mind. In love with Potter? He, Draco Lucius Malfoy? It was unthinkable!

Yet he couldn't dislodge that little nagging voice that suggested, oh so nastily that it may not be as absorbed as he thought.

Draco made his way to lessons wrestling away the nagging voice and almost didn't see Potter until the later bumped into him. Draco's reflexes reacted quicker then his mind and he grabbed Potter's waist in firm but soft hands, holding the shorter teen against him.

It took them both a few minutes to realize just who the other was and jump away hastily. Around them students gathered, waiting for a fight, a fight they felt had been held off for too long. Instead Draco and Potter just stared at each other, their cheeks tinted pink and awkwardness settled between them like bad company.

They both replayed the Hospital Wing scene over in their heads and Potter's eyes suddenly found his shoes to be fascinating as he probably fought the hormones that were telling him to cry and physically harm Draco. Draco himself felt a pang of guilt for yelling at Potter.

"We should…go to class." Potter mumbled finally, his voice small.

The crowed strained to hear him. Draco nodded once, thinking this to be an excellent optioned and snapped at the students to get moving. They obeyed and scurried off, disappointed there was no fight.

Finally it was just Draco, Potter, Weasel and Granger standing in the corridor. "I'll see you on Thursday." Draco said briskly, quickly walking away and ignoring the 'I know all' smile Granger sent him and the nagging voice which had made its return.

Stupid bloody Gryffindors.

* * *

Draco was brooding in the common room. In two days he would have to go to the ultra sound with Potter and he would finally be able to see the first glimpse of his baby. The thought was both exciting and sickening. What if he was a horrible Father? What if his child hated him? What if Potter, angry by Draco's outburst, decided to shut him out for good? 

Giving a frustrated growl, which made a group of first years jump in fright, Draco kicked at the closest object, his school bag. The bag toppled over and gave a small 'thump' as it hit the ground, a few objects coming out.

"You really shouldn't be so violent, the bag didn't do anything." A voice remarked behind him.

Draco didn't need to turn around to know just who it was. "What do you want, Blaise?"

Blaise appeared before Draco. He fell into the chair beside Draco's and looked at him thoughtfully. "What's going on Draco?"

"Nothing." Draco bit back bitterly. He wanted Blaise to leave him alone so he could brood in peace.

"Nothing? You saved Potter, then passed an opportunity to fight him and you haven't insulted him once these last few weeks! It's like you're sick."

Draco glared at him, hoping it was enough to make Blaise go away or at least stop asking him questions. Unfortunately Blaise was being stubborn and met his glare with one of his own. Resisting the urge to grind his teeth, a very un-Malfoy thing to do, Draco replied with a heavy sarcastic tone.

"Because I'm ever so in love with Potter."

Blaise stared at him. "Are you?" He asked cautiously.

"What!? No! It's called sarcasm, Blaise!" Draco snapped.

Blaise shook his head. "It would explain a lot, Draco." He stood up and left the blonde alone, finally.

Draco stared into the fires, trying to bat away Blaise's words. He was not in love with Potter; he was just concerned about their baby. Saving Potter was just to save the baby, right?

Damn Blaise!

* * *

**Triplets: 4**

**Twins: 18**

**One boy: 7**

**Miscarriage: 4**

**Well it would seem twins won by a long shot. I've had several names suggested so I'm gonna give them a run through with some friends. I've decided to keep the genders quiet. **

**Thanks to: Priestess Catatonia, Mazzer, volleypickle16, loves harry, lambentness, T.Felton, Novemberbaby1983, liar-just-a-liar, MissBehavior, DeathlyPhoenix, theSlytherinMuggle, QueenNilya, njferrell, Beth5572, Saint Butterfly, polka.girl, willowtree16, White-Pink-Fluffy-Strawberriez, gbheart, black lilyrose, The Silver Fallen, JWOHPfan, Kelly82, Laurelleaves, Malfoy Angel, Colleen, xXX Bishiman Sephiroth xXX, Murks, Kate, lola, Aseret Kitsune, xoxintense, TorringMay, -S3verusIsMine3-, Dark God Anubis, RocklifeDude, thrnbrooke and wITHOUT A NaMe, I love you all lots and lots!**

**Answer to some questions:**

**Will people notice Harry getting 'bigger'?** I've been considering this and I'm not sure if I'll go along with a concealment charm or not…I guess I'll burn that bridge when I come to it.

**Will we be there when the baby/babies are born?** Uh…Don't know. I'm not so good at doing birth delivering scenes (considering I've never seen one, expect on TV shows…does that count?) So I don't know. Most likely.

**Why did you have to stop there!?!? (**I know this is rhetorical but I felt I should answer) Because I'm evil

**Any other questions I'm happy to answer, and remember, I would love any ideas. I've gotten some amazing ones I'm gonna use (thanks to wITHOUT A NaMe, -S3verusIsMine3-, willowtree16 and everyone else I forgot to mention who sent me some ideas. Much thanks and love). **

**Anyway, please REVIEW!**

**With love, **

**Harpy Wings**


	7. The Ultrasound

**I'm in a weird state right now, sick and all this other crap. Anyway, Hopefully there'll be at least a small funny segment (I did intend for this to be humorous) Please enjoy. **

**Chapter 7: The Ultrasound **

Thursday came bright and cheery and Draco could feel his nerves chewing restlessly at his stomach. He really shouldn't be nervous, there was no need, and it was only an ultrasound. But Draco couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong.

At breakfast he picked at his food, ignoring Blaise and Pansy who kept asking him what was wrong, then he sat silently through classes, not even smirking when Blaise levitated Terry Boot around the room while the Professor wasn't watching. By dinner he was almost squirming in his seat, one eye glued to his watch.

"Draco, seriously, what is wrong?" Blaise asked when Draco leapt to his feet like he had been burnt.

"I…um…Gotta see the Professor, bye." He quickly walked to the Hospital Wing, pushing aside two first years who squealed and scurried away.

When he reached the swinging doors he paused, a little uncertain, before pushing them open and walking in. Potter was already waiting; he stood with Granger, Weasel, Lupin and Black, talking quietly as they waited. Draco hadn't realized there were going to be so many people, he felt unprepared.

Granger saw him first and sent him a friendly smile. Lupin nodded politely and Black and Weasel sent him death glares. Draco ignored them and walked over coolly. Well what he hoped was coolly. Potter was avoiding his eye and was instead staring at his shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the room.

They all stood in tense silence. It was as though they were waiting for someone to pull their wand and kill the rest. Draco suspected that Black and Weasel were on the verge of such an act; well maybe not kill everyone, just Draco.

Pomfrey arrived and Draco was quiet sure he could kiss her. "Mr. Potter, please come this way, we've set up a private room." She looked around, disapprovingly, at the small crowd. "Mr. Malfoy you too, the rest of you will have to stay here."

Weasel and Black looked ready to argue but Granger and Lupin silenced them as Draco and Potter followed Pomfrey into a side room. The room was small with a single bed and curtains pulled back. Pomfrey closed the door and instructed Potter to sit. Draco just stood beside the bed watching silently.

"Now, this will feel odd, Potter, so you'll just have to bear with me." Potter nodded and Pomfrey pulled out her wand and a thick potion.

The potion was a clear colour and gel looking. Pomfrey smeared some on Potter's flat stomach, although when Draco looked closer he could see that there was a very slight bump. Potter shivered and he supposed it was because the gel was cold. When the medi-witch was satisfied she waved her wand with a flourish, muttering an incantation and touched Potter's stomach.

There was a pale light that engulfed Potter's stomach. When the light faded there was nothing.

"Did it work?" The blonde demanded, looking between the Gryffindor's stomach and Pomfrey.

The older woman gave him one of her sharp looks. "Of course it did, Malfoy." She picked up a glossy piece of parchment, laid it down, waved her wand once more, muttered similar words and touched the tip of her wand to the paper.

The two teenager boys watched in astonishment as lines stated to appear from the tip of the wand. They were black, white and grey and they spread like spilt ink, creating a confusing picture of what appeared to be a moving jellybean. Both boys squinted as the picture was held before him.

"Where's the baby?" Draco asked, voicing both of their inquire.

Pomfrey gave an impatient sigh and pointed at the jellybean. "That is the baby." Potter gave her a strange look and Draco had to agree with him, which did not look like a baby. Pomfrey studied the picture, talking absently. "I'll make another copy for you. The baby looks perfectly healthy, no problems, you…"

Potter and Draco looked at her anxiously. "What is it?" Potter asked.

Pomfrey ignored him, still looking at the picture. Her brow was creased and her lips set in a thin, white line, much the same as McGonagall. Finally she looked up. "I'll need to take another picture, and get some tests done."

She set to work while Draco exchanged a worried look with Potter. Potter looked petrified as Pomfrey took several more pictures, cast some spells and muttered worriedly.

"What's going on?" Draco demanded sick of the anxiety that was eating at his stomach like acid.

Pomfrey sighed, holding the sheets of pictures, all showing the jellybean-like baby, and looked them each in the eye. Draco felt sick when he saw the pity glowing in her eyes. "You're having twins."

Potter blinked. "Twins!?" He squeaked.

"Why is that so bad?" Draco pried, ignoring Potter's pale face.

Pomfrey held up the last picture she had taken. "Here is the first twin," she pointed at the jellybean which was hovering in the middle, "but here is the other…" She pointed down to the left. Draco squinted and he could made out another jellybean, only this one was smaller then the first. "This twins isn't as mature as the first. I think something may be wrong."

Potter let out a chocked sob and covered his mouth with his hand. His eyes were wide and to Draco he looked like a scared child. Draco himself had gone numb. Something could be wrong with his child? He remembered his fear that morning.

Pomfrey laid the pictures down beside Potter. "If you like, I'll inform the others." Potter nodded his consent and she left the room.

Potter turned away from him, picking up the picture and staring at it silently. Draco had a feeling he was crying. Awkwardly he reached out and laid a hand on Potter's shoulder. Wide, teary green eyes looked up at him and his heart clenched. Silently Draco moved forwards and took Potter's small hand in his. His skin was warm against his and Potter's fingers entwined with him, squeezing gently.

They stayed like that, staring at the image of their babies, one so smaller then the other.

Pomfrey eventually let the others in. Potter didn't let go of his hand as they fussed over him. Black looked at their joined hands and raised an eyebrow at Draco. The Slytherin looked back coolly. Lupin informed Harry that he and Black were going to stay in the school to help him out. Potter looked relieved and Draco guessed that Potter had been worried that he wouldn't have help.

Granger looked at the pictures with Weasel, who was more clueless then Draco and Harry had been. "Do you know the sexes yet?" She asked, trying to keep the mood light.

Potter shook his head. "I don't wonna know yet." He looked at Draco who nodded once. He remembered their argument and his demanding that he, Draco, make the decisions.

Granger looked between them, grinning and Draco sent her a frown that meant 'there's NOTHING going on!' She decided to ignore him. Eventually Pomfrey handed Potter a towel and he wiped off the gel as she explained that Potter needed to go get rest.

"I'll take him back." Draco offered, feeling stupid and gallant.

Granger held Weasel back, who was trying to argue, and Black looked murderous, although Lupin was calming him down. The two walked silently and Draco wondered why they hadn't let their hands go yet. Potter seemed in his own world and Draco didn't interrupt him. They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, who looked down at Draco disapprovingly.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Draco offered.

Potter nodded and slowly let go of his hand. Instantly Draco missed the warmth, although he dismissed the thought hastily. Instead he concentrated on Potter who looked up at him. He had never really realized just how pure a shade of green his eyes were, Darker then emerald yet lighter then forest green.

"Thanks." Potter muttered, gracing him with a small smile.

"No problem." Draco paused, trying to think of something to say. He wanted to say something encouraging, soothing but not untrue, but words left him and instead he nodded and turned and left the small black haired teen.

* * *

**Well there you are something dramatic with the babies. Hopefully you've enjoyed it. Next chapter Harry and Draco make a huge leap in their uh…'relationship'. I would like, as always, to give you all huge thanks and love!**

Kindali Sidera, volleypickel16, DaRk-HoPeLsS-rOmAnTiC, feuerfliege, Zoekske, polka.girl, Queen Nilya, Zoomi, PaddyWaddy, -S3verusIsMine3-, ILOVERWHPDM, MayuBlack, Saint Butterfly, The Silver Fallen, SaKuRa-MIna, yaeko, thrnbrooke, RocklifeDude, Norwegian MoonShadow, Beth5572, thenaughtfairy, black lilyrose, JWOHPfan, nAuGHty NiKKI13, Sanluris and Aisling-Siobhan.

**All of you are amazing! And for some Q&A:**

**Draco is in love with Harry right? Yes, eventually he realizes.**

**How many twins/triplets do you know?** Actually my older siblings are twins and they know two sets of twins their age and I know two sets of twins who are my age. Twins are pretty common actually.** (And on a note to** Saint Butterfly Totally get your anger, I'm having a weird patch right now were I get pissed easily

**Will you tell me their names and gender:** Hm…maybe Actually I have got a few extra names and I may ask for some opinions, if anyone is willing to volunteer.

**How does a boy give birth:** No idea, I suspect a C-section? Lol.

**It is nine months, right?** Nope, I shortened it to 5 months (it's in chapter 2 or 3 I think) mainly because I didn't wonna drag on the fic.

**And finally a quick note to** QueenNilya: Congratulations the names are gorgeous, you're a lucky girl.

**To everyone please REVIEW! **

**With love,**

**Harpy Wings**


	8. Horomes Are Evil, In A Good Way

**Chapter 8: Hormones Are Evil, In A Good Way**

Draco was quiet certain that all the Slytherins were convinced he had gone completely mental. There was a rumor that he had been seen with Potter but Draco refused to comment, instead he stayed in his dorm and studied the picture of his children, his eyes wandering to the tiny one.

In his long time looking at them he had started to think of names. He hoped they were both boys so had come to think of them as such. He had named the smallest one Taliesin and the other Matthew. Although a common name he rather liked it. He traced the outlines of the two jellybean-like shapes that were Matthew and Taliesin.

When his roommates barged in, laughing and talking loudly, he stowed the picture away in his bedside drawer and lay back against his headboard, watching them. "What's going on?" He drawled lazily.

Blaise flopped onto his bed across from Draco's, ungracefully, tucking his folded arms behind his head, "Just hearing all those crazy rumors that have been floating around."

"What rumors?"

"The rumors that you and Potter are an item." Blaise met his eye, daring him to react, to reveal the truth.

Draco sneered. "Why would I lower myself to Potter?"

"Why would you be seen holding his hand?" Blaise shot back.

Tension rained down on them, filling the room like unwanted company. Draco tried to appear levelheaded and cool, while inside he was jumping up and down and cursing in every language he knew (which were a fair few). He had only been trying to comfort Potter, he hadn't meant to, well, be seen. This could get people talking, who would start prying and finally the truth would be out and Draco went pale at the thought.

Blaise back down first, shrugging and looking away. "Something's up with you, Draco."

Draco chose not to reply because, well, he was right.

Draco was well known for his endless line of broken hearts and he hardly spent so long without a lover. This thought caught up with him on Saturday morning when Blaise left him in favor for his newest item. While walking to the library, to finish his potions essay, the blonde thought about all this.

So the last person he had been with was…Potter, yes, because he had been so distracted with trying to figure out who his mystery one-night stand was he hadn't even thought about another date. This was rather frustrating. Just because Potter was having his children didn't mean he could stop having a social life. He needed a date, and fast.

Thinking about whom he could ask, Draco changed directions and headed into the school grounds. He could remember someone telling him that sixth year Ravenclaw Michelle Jones was single. She was pretty, smart and not innocent, as far as he had been informed.

Strolling into the sunlight Draco had barely taken two steps when he was approached by Slytherin fifth year Adele. Adele was well known for well…acts that Draco was sure would make her mother faint. She was pretty and mature beyond her fifteen years, shoulder length blonde hair and almond shaped brown eyes.

She smiled flirtatiously and Draco smirked back. It seemed that Michelle was off the cards, for now.

"Hello Draco." She purred, slipping her arm through his. "I heard your social life has been slow, maybe I could help?"

"Maybe you can." Draco was about to go on when something, or more, someone caught his attention. Potter, who was wearing loose clothes that made him look adorable (no he didn't just think that!) was making his way back inside.

No he wasn't, he had been making his way over to Draco but had changed course with Adele's appearance. Curiously Draco followed his progress inside while Adele talked about some date.

"I'm afraid I'll have to get back to you on that." He shrugged her off and walked away while she pouted after him.

It didn't take him long to find Potter, who was halfway up the marble staircase. Draco caught up with him and they walked silently past a few gaping students who were heading in the opposite direction. The two ignored them and kept walking until they were sure that they were well alone.

"What did you need?" Draco asked, pausing at the large window.

Potter took time hoisting himself up onto the window-sill, Draco assisting his progress, his left hand brushing the smaller teen's knee. They both gave awkward coughs and looked out the window at the view of the lake. The giant squid was being fed by some students, lazily floating across the water.

"What did Vaughn want?" Potter asked in a light conversational tone. Draco was sure he was imagining a hint of jealously.

"Just a date," Draco shrugged casually, leaning against the wall.

Potter frowned. "You're going to continue to date?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"Oh maybe because I'm pregnant, ever heard of curtsey?" Potter snapped, the same burning hatred smoldering in his green eyes.

"Oh please, Potter, it's not like we're romantically attached or whatnot, we can still have social lives." Draco drawled, amused that Potter was getting so annoyed. He tried to dismiss Thursday night and the warmth of Potter's skin.

"You're such a jerk, Malfoy." Potter growled, pressing his forehead against the glass.

Draco rolled his eyes. "What did you want?" He repeated, trying to get Potter off the topic.

The raven haired boy paused, looking as though he wanted to say more on the subject but stopped, shrugging. "It's nothing. Forget it."

"Just tell me."

"Don't worry about."

Draco growled, damn stubborn Potter. He was about to say more when Black made his appearance. Draco was pretty sure he had probably been looking for his Godson as he didn't seem surprised to find the two. He sent Draco a cold look and turned to the Gryffindor.

"Pomfrey wants to see you."

Potter nodded and eased himself off the window-sill. Draco took his arm, helping him down, but Potter shrugged him off. Black looked as though Draco had pulled a knife on Potter as he frostily muttered, "You too."

Draco nodded and pretended to ignore Black's death glares as he walked with them to the Hospital Wing. He felt his stomach tightened and Thursday night engulfed his memory once more. He really couldn't take anymore problems with his children.

The walk to the Hospital Wing couldn't have been longer. Inside only Lupin and Pomfrey were waiting. Lupin and Black hung back as Potter and Draco were lead into the private room.

"These are only routine check-ups." Pomfrey told them as she pulled out her wand.

She muttered some spells and got different colour reactions. She scribbled things down on a piece of parchment and Draco watched silently, hoping she would give them the clear. When she done she began to quiz Potter.

"Any morning sickness?"

"A little, not as bad anymore." Potter glanced at Draco, who pretended he hadn't noticed.

"Cravings?"

"Just chocolate sauce, tomatoes and strawberries."

"Any foods you get sick from?"

"Salami, beef, avocado and spinach."

"Any pains?"

"No."

"Discomforts?"

"Not really."

"All right. How are your hormones? Mood swings?"

"They've started. Not as bad as I expected."

"Hmm…and your sexual drive?"

Draco choked. "What!?"

Pomfrey fixed him with a stern look and Potter, thankfully, avoided his eye. "Mr. Malfoy, as you should know the early months of pregnancy cause hormone overdrive."

Draco turned pink and wished for nothing more then the floor to open up and swallow him whole. Why did he have to be here for this? Couldn't they just ask him to leave while they talked about Potter's sexual drive?

Pomfrey turned back to Potter, who looked as mortified as Draco felt. "Um…sort."

The medi-witch nodded and scribbled down on her parchment. "Well, I suggest not to bottle it up, the best solution is to just let it out, so to speak."

Draco had never seen anyone go as red as Potter. Although he couldn't speak, he himself looked as though he had sunburn. She left them to go retrieve some potions and the two sat in awkward silence.

"Well…That I didn't need to hear." Draco muttered after a time.

Potter nodded, studying his shoes with interest. "Yea…"

Pomfrey returned, thankfully, and Draco and Potter were allowed to leave. The Slytherin left the Hospital wing while Potter conversed with his Godfathers. Some things in this world he did not need to know.

* * *

On Sunday morning Draco decided to forget Potter and the twins and decided to finally take Adele up on her offer. They arranged to meet that night in Adele's dorm room, the other girls would be absent, as they were joining in a party in the seventh year girls dorm, so it would be the perfect place.

Life seemed to be finally heading back to some form of normality, which was until Draco had the horrible luck of running into Potter, who wasn't exactly acting like Potter.

Draco had been heading to the library, when he saw Potter pacing the length of an empty classroom. The door was wide open and the chairs and desks were pushed up against the walls. The windows were open and Potter wore jeans and a white t-shirt, which he kept tugging at.

His hair was mussed and he looked uncomfortably hot, despite the mild day. Curiously, the blonde knocked loudly on the doorframe, to catch the dark haired teen's attention, and walked in.

Potter looked up sharply, his eyes were clouded and Draco couldn't really make out the emotion. "Potter, what are you doing?" He couldn't understand why Potter wasn't in his common room, or surrounded by his pesky friends.

Potter tugged harder on the shirt, and kept pacing. "I hate hormones." Was all he said.

"Um…Ok, what did the hormones do?"

Potter stopped pacing and faced Draco; he had a pained expression on his face. "I don't like it. I have to do something or I'll explode! It's all because of this pregnancy, because of you. You got me pregnant, which makes all this your fault, which means you have to fix it. Yes, you do!"

Draco was sure Potter had gone completely insane. He spent way too much time with that nutcase Dumbledore.

"What are you on about Potter?"

The answer that he received was one he did not anticipate. "Hormones, Malfoy, which you need to fix." Potter walked closer. "Do you wonna have sex?"

"What!?" What kind of fucked up alternate universe had he walked into?

"Do you wonna have sex with me, Malfoy. It's a pretty simple question."

"Why!?" Was all Draco could manage in such a bizarre situation.

Potter looked annoyed and frustrated. "Look, Malfoy, you heard Pomfrey, I need to let out all my sexual tension, and you owe me. Unless you want me to go off with some other random bloke, where the conversation as to why I am in such a state may arise."

Draco hated to admit it, but Potter had won. "Fine I'll…have sex with you. But this doesn't mean I like you."

"I don't like you either." Potter assured him. Then a devious smirk crossed his face, one that Draco did not appreciate. "Besides, it's not like you're as good as all those girls brag about. They're just being nice."

Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What would you know? You were a virgin."

"Hey, doesn't take one with experience to work out just how average you were."

"Well you weren't so great either."

"How would you know? You don't even remember that night. I do, so my opinion out weighs yours." Potter walked past him before he could even come up with a good comeback. "I'll see you in the Room of Requirements after lunch then."

All Draco could do was watch him leave in seething silence.

* * *

_Damn Potter, what would he know!? He was a virgin for Merlin's sake! _Draco ranted as he headed towards his meeting place.

Draco was a sex God, what would little innocent Potter know about sex anyway? He had only had one time, Draco had had dozens! He was more the expert then Potter.

His silent ranting lasted till he reached the meeting place, the door already visible against the once empty stone wall. He pushed the door and walked into a lavishly decorated bedroom.

The walls were soft purple, the carpet white and fluffy. There was a door opened to a cream marble bathroom and the room was furnished with a plush white and purple lounge, in front of a cream marble fireplace and a large, king size, double bed, with dark purple and silver sheets.

Potter was sitting on the lounge, he was still dressed as he was when Draco found him, expect he was bare footed. He looked up as Draco crossed the threshold and closed the door, which would disappear on the other side.

Potter, it seemed, had lost his earlier edge and was nearly completely back to his normal manner. He was biting his lip in a timid fashion, which looked adorable. No, it doesn't! Potter does not look adorable.

"You came." Potter said, in way of starting a conversation.

Draco nodded once. "Of course." He took off his jacket and a coat hanger conveniently appeared. "I had to prove you wrong."

Potter rolled his eyes and Draco walked over to him. They stood facing each other. "Um…Should we…kiss, or something?" Potter muttered turning rose pink.

Draco smirked at just how innocent and inexperienced he was. Being one of experience (and an expert in the field) Draco cupped Potter's face gently in his hands and leant down, claiming his full lips with his.

He hadn't expected that kissing Potter would be such bliss. The smaller teen was delicious and he kissed back softly, hesitantly. Draco's left hand moved up and tangled itself into Potter's soft hair as he deepened the kiss.

When they pulled away for air, they both stood, looking at each other uncertainly. Kissing Potter wasn't supposed to be that amazing, that addicting. Potter had a glazed look in his eyes and he looked so incredible.

The Slytherin leant down and kissed his rival once more, this time with more passion and Potter responded. Draco's hands drifted up under his shirt and his hands ghosted over the creamy, soft skin, creeping up his side and feeling Potter shiver and moved closer. They broke apart long enough for Potter and Draco's shirts to be removed and they were back to a heated lip lock, bare skin against bare skin.

Draco could feel the slight bump of Potter's stomach against his as he moved them over to the bed. Never in all his life, had he felt this way, it was amazing, addicting, he needed more of Potter. He pushed the smaller teen onto the bed and straddled his waist. His mouth moved from Potter's bruised lips to his neck. Slowly he made his way down to Potter's collar bone, under him Potter shuddered and Draco smirked, biting down hard enough to leave a mark.

He pulled away once he was satisfied with the red mark and looked into the clouded green eyes. He studied every inch of the bare upper body under him, before he leant down and kissed Potter again, soft and long.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur of skin against skin, moans and passionate kisses.

* * *

**That is probably the closest you'll get of sex scenes from me. Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter, the longest yet, whoot whoot! Hehe. I would love feedback of any sort. **

**A huge thanks to my amazing reviewers:**

Polka. Girl, volleypickle16, bleedingxheart, BunBunBabe, cyiusblack, amehvafan, black lilyrose, JWOHPfan, Beth5572, Kelly82, DeathlyPhoenix, SaKuRa-MIna, Saint Butterfly, Novemberbaby1983, xXX Bishiman Sephiroth XXx, White-Pink-Fluffy-Strawberriez, MissBehavior, Norwegian MoonShadow, thrnbrooke, Iset **and** DaRk-HoPlEsS-rOmAnTiC. **I love you guys!**

**And now for some Q&A:**

**Can they help the twin? Potion? Magi? I haven't decided yet (evil grin). **

**Why does something have to be wrong with the babies? A. Someone asked there to be (won't give names) and b. I'm evil. **

**Thanks again and a note to **SaKuRa-MIna, **I'll send a PM soon, I need some help with the baby names. Anyone else who would like to help, just say so. Thanks. **

**And thanks again for the ideas. I'll be using them, don't worry. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**With love,**

**Harpy Wings. **


	9. After Effects

**Chapter 9: After Effects**

Draco woke to an empty bed. The sheets on Potter's side were still warm and his clothes were gone. Draco sat up and ran a hand over his messy hair. By the clock on the wall it was nearly seven which meant that dinner was still on. Draco stood and pulled on his pants, heading over to the lounge to retrieve his shirt. Bending down to grab his fallen garment his eyes fell upon a discarded item.

He scooped it up and stood, studying it closely. It was a silver gold charm bracelet, with a two golden charms, one was of a small delicately craved snitch, with small curvy words etched across the surface _Harry James. _The other was a silver doe with _Lily Celeste _etched across the surface. It had to be a family charm bracelet, started by Lily Potter to be handed along to her children. It was rather beautiful and Draco could just imagine another two charms with their children's names.

He pocketed the jewelry, intending to give it back to Potter, and left the room. Outside the corridor was deserted and the door melted away as he headed to the hall. He passed no one as he walked and was sure that he looked flushed and ravished as he tried to straighten his clothes and flatten his hair. He was too hungry to skip the hall and go back to his dorm so he would just have to risk people seeing and speculating over his appearance.

As he walked by the Gryffidnor table he scanned the faces for Potter. He soon found the pregnant teen, who was sitting beside Weasel and eating a large proportion of chocolate smeared food. Draco quickly adverted his eyes.

At the Slytherin table all students turned to Draco and eyebrows were raised at his state. He shrugged them off and sat beside Blaise.

The Italian teen had little time to ask Draco where exactly he had been, and with who, when Adele strutted over, her nose crinkled. Draco mentally cursed. He had forgotten all about her!

"Draco," She said loudly, catching the attention of students nearby, "What were you doing?"

Draco was tempting to reply 'Having the best shag of my life!' but settled for, "busy."

"Obviously! Just look at you." She hissed, waving a panted nailed hand at him. "Don't even _bother _coming tonight!" She turned on her heels and before strutting back to her place, graced him with one more disgusted look. "I hope they were worth it." She hissed like an angry mongoose before finally making her exist.

Blaise gave him a raised eyebrow and in reply Draco smirked. "It was."

The sun's warmth was fading fast and the obvious signs of autumn were creeping in. Leaves turned bronze and fluttered to the yellowing grass, crunching under foot. It was two days before Halloween, three days after Draco and Harry's afternoon together and Draco could still feel the buzz. He hadn't a chance to return the charm bracelet and was keeping it on him, waiting for the right opportunity. It presented itself on the day that the Halloween ball was announced.

The signs were posted all over the Great hall and the corridors and they bore down on Draco like raving monsters. Girls and some guys, looked at Draco hopefully as he walked by, waiting for an invite from the Slytherin Prince. Draco ignored them for the time being as he found Potter exiting a classroom alone, flipping through some leafs of parchment as he walked and paying no attention to what was in front of him.

Draco almost ran head long into him as he walked up to him. He had to grab Potter's shoulders, whose head jerked up to meet his eye. "Huh? What?"

Draco refrained from commenting on Potter's lack of vocabulary and instead pulled out the bracelet from his pocket. "You dropped this." He explained, extending it to the small raven haired teen.

The emerald orbs widened slightly and he took it, his fingers brushing against Draco's hand, which sent a tingling wave coursing through his veins. "Thanks." He was graced with a small smile. Potter had gone timid, which meant he was out of his hormonal drive, for now.

Draco nodded. "No problem." Thinking of nothing else to ask he brought up the topic of heated conversation. "So, you going to the ball?"

The emerald-eyed Gryffindor shook his head. "Balls aren't my thing. Besides, I'm supposed to be taking it easy."

Draco wasn't able to reply due to the arrival of Granger, Weasel and a crowd of other, annoying Gryffindorks. Potter looked uncomfortable as the group, excluding Granger, glared malicious at Draco who sneered back. They looked at Potter, expecting an explanation, instead he turned to Draco.

"Well I'll see you around then." Before joining them at the end of the corridor and disappearing around the corner.

Draco watched them leave before making his way in the opposite direction. He didn't feel in the mood for balls, and ignored the nasty voice, which had made its return, who suggested that Draco's decision was based upon a certain messy haired teen.

* * *

By the time the ball had arrived Draco had turned down more then a dozen offers and was starting to feel annoyed that his decision was spurred on by Potter's. It was rather depressing, really. Blaise had questioned his decision to not attend the Halloween Ball but Draco had claimed that it no longer interested him. The ball was tomorrow night and Draco had gone to see Potter.

Potter, he found, was returning to his common room after visiting his Godfathers. Draco fell instep beside him and the Gryffindor made no comment. It had become an odd occurrence for the two to talk.

"Pomfrey sent me a letter last night." Potter informed him as they walked across the sunlit corridors. "The baby should be fine, just underdeveloped."

Draco smiled and nodded. "Have your Godfathers been any help?"

Potter smiled. "Sirius thinks I should run away and hide from you. He believes you'll sacrifice the twins, or worse, turn them into Slytherins."

"Hey, Slytherin is a noble house, they would be proud to be Slytherins."

"I think they'll be Gryffindors." Potter teased. "I'll make sure of it."

"You can't influence them, that's cheating!"

"What are you talking about? You'll just find some cunning, sly way to turn them into snakes."

"Better they be cunning and sly then noble and reckless." Draco shot back.

"I'm inclined to differ." Potter smirked, coming to stand in a warm patch of sunlight. Some light caught on Potter's charm bracelet which glinted.

"Where did you get that? I thought all of your parents' things were destroyed." Draco asked nodding to Potter's wrist.

The messy haired teen fingered the charms thoughtfully. "Remus gave it to me. He had it when my parents died. I've been thinking about charms to give to the twins."

"How about a snake?"

"Uh…No."

"You're so cruel to me, Potter."

"I try my hardest."

Draco lent against the wall, watching the raven haired teen thoughtfully. "Since you're not going to the ball, what are you doing?"

Potter shrugged. "Just hang around the common room, I guess."

"Want some company?"

Potter looked rather shocked, almost as shocked as Draco when Potter put forth his proposal. "You want to hang out with me for a night?"

"Yes, unless you have something against it?"

"No, I just thought you didn't want to spend time with me…" Potter avoided his eyes, a blush started to blossom on his face.

Draco shouldn't want to spend time with Potter. He was supposed to hate him, damn it! But he kept thinking back to their night together, to how he had craved Potter with more passion then any other he had slept with.

He decided to simply shrug in a 'does it really matter?' sort of way. "I'll see you at the Gryffindor entrance then." With that decided, he turned and left the Gryffindor.

* * *

**Thank you everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Much thanks to everyone:**

Mudprincess, emeraud.silver, thr3e, sweetteetwo, QueenNilya, YamiYama, K, MissBehavior, Nita, Harry xxxxx Draco, loves harry, RocklifeDude, polka.girl, Lady Starlight2, christylee71, DaRk—HoPlEsS-rOmAnTiC, SaKuRa-MIna, volleypickle16, JWOHPfan, black panther156, Platinum Hearts, cute-Kybii-girl13, Lady of the Willows, thrnbrooke, Dezra, SpiderLily, Nelly452, black lilyrose, Bun Bun Babe, White-Pink-Fluffy-Strawberry, Kelly82, Yasmine Lupin, CrimsonConcubine, DeathlyPhoenix, Beth5572, ILOVERWHPDM, Corvin, PaddyWaddy **& **cyiusblack.

**Thanks again for all the support. Now for some Q&A:**

**When will they realize they love each other?** Eventually, I promise. Draco is starting to sort of realize.

**Please, please keep Draco away from the other 'distractions': **(not so much a question, but I felt I should answer) Hm…maybe. (Yes, very evil, I'm famous for it )

**Will the babies be Ok? **You'll just have to wait and see.

**It would be scary if men could get pregnant: **(again, not a question just thought I'd answer) I know! Finally they'll realize the pain of womanhood! Lol, the image of pregnant men is so funny, in a weird way.

**Any more questions I'll be more then happy to answer. **

**A quick note to **QueenNilya: (cowers) Yes, he will survive, I promise! Please, no pitchforks!!! And the name sounds adorable, hopefully you'll win and get it

**Thanks and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**With love, **

**Harpy Wings. **


	10. Halloween Night

**Sorry about the mistake, I fixed it. **

**Don't own **_Pride and Predjuist _**But it's fricken awesome!**

**Chapter 10: Halloween Night**

"Where are you going?" Blaise asked for what felt like the umpteenth time.

Draco tried not to grit his teeth as he fastened the clap on his cloak. "Out."

"Out where, and with whom?" Blaise pried. He was wearing his dress robes for the ball and Draco knew that his newest girlfriend was waiting downstairs.

"To a mystery place with a mystery date," Draco smirked. He couldn't suppress the feeling in his stomach when he thought of Potter. It was sickening.

Blaise stared at him, trying to figure out if Draco was lying or not. After a long time he sighed. "I'll never understand you, Draco," he called as he headed out the door.

Draco waited until he was sure everyone was gone before he slipped downstairs and towards the Gryffindor common room. He made sure to avoid the late leavers and finally he came before the portrait of the Fat Lady. He was expecting to have to try and catch Potter's attention someone but he was waiting for him, leaning against the wall.

"Waiting for someone?" Draco asked casually, walking over to the small Gryffindor.

Potter pushed himself off the wall and looked up at Draco. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the ball?"

"Positive, now, what was it you wanted to do?" Draco asked him casually, trying to distract him from getting the wrong idea.

Potter thought about it for a moment then shrugged. "Anything."

Draco smirked suggestively, wagging his eyebrows. "Anything?" He purred.

Catching on to what the Slytherin was suggesting, Potter went scarlet and punched Draco's arm. "Not like _that_!"

Draco laughed. "Ok, Ok, fine. So what are we going to do?"

"I think I have an idea…"

* * *

Never, never, ever was Draco going to go along with Potter's brilliant 'ideas', how could he expect Draco to go along with this! It was unthinkable, unquestionable! It was a Muggle thing for Merlin's sake! 

"Are you actually _crying_?" Draco asked in disbelief when he heard another sniffle from Potter beside him.

"No!"

"Is this one of those hormonal things?" Draco asked uneasily.

Potter's idea was that they watch a Muggle invention called a _movie_. It was some 1800 love story called _Pride and Prejudice _which had hormonal Potter in tears in just about no time. Draco couldn't follow the story and the language was too old for him to grasp but he had to admit, the Mr. Darcy was pretty hot.

They were curled up on Potter's bed, the _DVD player _(weird silver square contraption that Potter had apparently spent days fiddling with so it worked on Hogwart's grounds) was sitting in front of them so they could both see. Now the main character (Elizabeth, according to Potter) had just rejected Mr. Darcy.

"Why the hell would you reject _him_?" Draco shouted. "He's rich, hot and rich!"

Potter, who was sobbing, shushed him. "She marries him latter."

Draco rolled his eyes. "She's an idiot."

The raven haired teen wiped his eyes, which did nothing to help because he was still crying uncontrollably. "He was acting like a jerk before."

"Yea, but he said he loves her, and he's throwing away his reputation, she can't say no to that!"

Potter stared at him for a long time and didn't say anything. When Draco gave him a questioning look the other just shrugged in response.

"Seriously? What is it?" Draco demanded.

"I was just wondering if you would do that. Throw away your reputation for someone you loved?"

Draco stared at him. He hadn't really thought about it. He suppose he was throwing it away a little by impregnating Potter, but throw it all away for love? Like Darcy did for Elizabeth? He hadn't really thought about it, considering he hadn't met the perfect person yet.

"I don't know…maybe."

"Maybe?" Potter scoffed, turning back to the movie.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Well would you?"

"If I loved them, in a heartbeat," Potter murmured hugging his pillow close.

The grey eyed Slytherin blinked and turned his eyes back to the screen, but he didn't take anything in. Potter's words seemed to haunt him, he sounded so certain and sure of his words. It was the stupid Gryffindor courage that fueled him, that and his hormones.

Potter was crying again. Draco blinked and focused on the screen. Elizabeth was sobbing over some letter. "What happened?"

"Her sister, Lydia, ran away for the evil guy," Potter told him through his sobs. "Mr. Wickham, she's shamed the family and they don't know where she is."

"Ah…Ok." Draco did _not _understand how Potter could get so upset.

When the movie finally ended, and Elizabeth and Darcy got together, the two sat in content silence; while Potter wiped his eyes clean of tears.

"What's your fascination with that movie anyway?" Draco asked once Potter had calmed down.

The smaller teen glared, "It's a classic!"

"So?"

"So, it's brilliant? Didn't you listen to the dialogue? The way it was written was an art form, Jane was a genius." A wistful look appeared in the emerald depths and Draco wasn't so sure what the real reason for it was.

"That's not the only reason," Draco pried, watching Potter's face carefully.

The teen shrugged absently. "You wouldn't get it."

Draco frowned, insulted by the words. He was a Malfoy, he was much more intelligent then Potter. "Of course I would."

Potter smiled in amusement that only served to annoy Draco further. "Fine, if you think you can here." He got up and walked to his trunk at the end of the bed and pulled out a small book. It was thick with a blue leather cover and gold writing along the spin, _Pride and Prejudice. Jane Austin_. "Read it."

Draco took the book, slipping it into a pocket of his robe, which he had left folded on Potter's bed. Potter sat back down and arranged himself comfortably. "How are the babies?" Draco inquired, generally curious and concerned.

Potter's hand went to his stomach. "They're fine. Pomfrey says that the smallest should be all right."

Draco breathed a mental sigh of relief and settled back against the pillows. "Thought of names?"

Potter smiled. "Yep."

"Care to share?"

Potter sat straighter. "I like Griffith."

"_What_?" He couldn't be serious? Griffith Malfoy? It was much too Gryffindor.

"What?" Harry demanded. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's much too Gryffindor!" Draco complained. "Why can't we have something _un_-Gryffindor?"

Potter stuck his tongue out childish then his face split into a mischievous grin. "Well they'll be Gryffindors, so it'll suite them."

Draco looked horrorstruck. "They will not!"

"You can't fight it, Malfoy." Potter teased.

"Never gonna happen, Potter." Before Potter could argue Draco cut across him. "What about Taliesin?"

Potter looked surprised at his contribution. "That's actually quiet cute…"

Draco was as shocked as Potter that he had actually liked the name. "Well what about Matthew?"

"Matthew?" Potter asked. "Hm…I don't know…What about Gabriel?"

Draco thought about. "Taliesin Gabriel Malfoy…cute."

"Malfoy? Ah…No. It'll be Taliesin Gabriel _Potter_."

"Wasn't it _Malfoy_-Potter?" Draco asked, trying to distinguish another fight, not while they were making progress.

Potter was frowning but he nodded. After a long pause he added, "It's Lillith Isabella if one is a girl."

Draco didn't have anything to object to. "Ok, but if it's two girls, Gabriella and Lillith, although it won't be two girls."

"And why not?" Potter asked.

"Because every first born Malfoy is male," Draco told with a hint of pride.

Potter rolled his eyes. "Fine. Whatever. But since you named Taliesin, I get to name the other. Keith Griffith." He grinned at the name.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Griffith?"

"Yes. You got Taliesin and Malfoy, you should be happy."

"You're a very cruel person, Potter."

"I know. I'm aware of that."

They bantered playfully for a while and then fell silent. It was almost midnight and the others would be returning to the dorm room soon.

"I better go." Draco stood and pulled on his cloak.

Potter stood too, muttering his agreement. They walked to the portrait hole together and stood awkwardly, not knowing how to say their goodbyes.

"Uh, thanks, for this."

"No problem," Draco nodded. "It was fun."

Potter smiled. "I never got to thank you, for the other day."

"That was no problem either." _'Best shag of my life!'_

"You know, I lied before, you are good."

Draco smirked with pride. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Uh huh."

Draco hesitated for half a second and leant down, kissing Potter's cheek quickly before leaving the common room and hurrying back to his own dorm.

* * *

**Ok, a few things. 1. My friend, who usually looks over my chapter, is away so sorry for the spelling and grammar. 2. So sorry I haven't updated for a while, family stuff, writer's block, all that. 3. Sorry this chapter isn't so good, I sort of lost inspiration, but I promise I'll write the next one better. 4. I've started a poll for this story so please vote!**

**Huge thanks to my lovely R&Rs: **

YamiYami, sweetteetwo, DaRk-HoPeLsS-rOmAnTiC, Queen Nilya, darkangeldragonlover, polka. Girl, volleypickle16, Jealousy, Beth5572, SaKuRa-MIna, Kelly82, No Name ) M, JWOHPfan, White-Pink-Fluffy-Strawberries, MissBehavior, ILOVERWHPDM, emerauld.silver **& **thrnbrooke.

**I love you guys!**

**And for some Q&A:**

**How dangerous is a male pregnancy:** It's just like a female pregnancy, except it's shorter.

**Are they going to start getting along from now on? **Yep.

**Do you have an idea of how long this fic is going to go for? **I'd say somewhere between 15-20 chapters. I don't really have it planned out, lol.

**Anymore questions I'll be happy to answer.**

**Please REVIEW!**

**With love,**

**Harpy Wings**


	11. In Which Draco Finally Understands Mr D

**So, so sorry for the delay. I think I'll only write about another 10 or so chapters to finish this off. **

**Chapter 11: In Which Draco Finally Understands Mr. Darcy**

It was ridiculous, really, that Draco should find himself glued to the book. It was a Muggle story with no action, magic, nothing good! Well except Darcy, he was pretty awesome…

"Draco, are you reading a Muggle book?" Blaise asked. Really, he shouldn't be amazed; Draco had been doing weird things a lot lately.

"Yes." Draco didn't even bother looking up from the page.

"Uh…Why?"

"Because," Draco mumbled.

Blaise hovered uncertainly then walked away, muttering about Draco finally going insane. It was only when he was forced to go to breakfast that Draco finally put the book down. He was still thinking about it as he walked to the Great Hall with the other Slytherins and the only thing that snagged his attention was the appearance of Potter and his two loyal puppies.

"So, I'm reading the book," Draco said, sidling up beside Potter who was walking a step behind Granger and Weasel who were going at it furiously. The Slytherins stared after him in confusion but made no move to join him.

Potter looked up and grinned. "And how do you like it?"

"Well Elizabeth is Ok I suppose although her mother annoys me and Darcy is perfect."

"Of course you would like Darcy." Potter paused to face Draco so that they were standing just inside the door, in plain sight of the school, acting normal.

Out of the corner of his eye Draco thought he saw one or two people faint. "Well he is the most perfect fictional character ever written."

Potter grinned. "Of course you'd say that. If anyone was like Darcy it would be you."

"And you'd be Elizabeth," Draco added without thinking.

Potter's grin faltered and they stood staring at each other, an unspoken question lingering between them. Draco swallowed hard and wondered why on earth he had said _that_! He didn't know what to say. Should he take it back? Laugh it off? Chang the subject completely?

"Draco, what are you _doing_!?" Pansy screeched loudly from the Slytherin table.

The whole student population had gone deathly silent, and for good reason. Draco had taken a subconscious step towards Potter and they were only inches apart, their bodies almost flush against one another. Draco jumped back, completely shocked. He couldn't remember walking forwards.

"I should go!" Potter said loudly, so loud that the back of the hall could hear.

"Yea," Draco agreed, turning and all but sprinting back to his house table. He caught sight of Dumbledore who looked all too smug. He fought off his housemates and concentrated on his runny eggs that he didn't feel like eating.

Pansy looked absolutely scandalized. "What was that with _Potter_!?"

"Uh…conversation, you know when two people exchange words and-"

Pansy cut him off, her shrill voice carrying across the hall. "I meant that almost kiss!"

"I wasn't going to kiss him!" Draco protested.

The whole hall was silent and watching them curiously. Draco winced when he realized they were the center of attention and looked over at Potter, who wasn't looking at him but staring at his plate as though it were completely fascinating. Everyone turned towards him, staring at Potter as though waiting for him to react. The attention seemed too much and Potter got up, leaving the hall quickly.

"Well," Dumbledore said cheerily, standing up, "I think perhaps that we should all be getting to class."

Everyone started to leave, flowing out of the hall like a multi-coloured river. Draco hung back, walking with the other seventh year Slytherins. His mind was else where from their flow of conversation. The book and Potter seemed to fill every corner of his mind. He thought of them both so frequently he could hardly concentrate on class. Everything just went straight over his head and he could care less.

By lunch Draco was determined to talk to Potter. He found the small Gryffindor with his friends, leaving Herbology. Potter walked over to him, much to his friend's annoyance. They hung back, waiting for him and watching Draco like they expected him to suddenly hex their friend. It wasn't a completely unfair assumption, given their past.

"What's up?" Potter asked when they were close enough to speak. He was carrying two heavy books and his arms strained under the weight.

"Here, allow me." Draco took the books from a protesting Potter, but would have none of that. "You can't overdo it."

Potter let it go and walked with Draco. "You still haven't answered my question."

Draco shrugged. "Just wanted to talk to you." Potter looked shocked and he added, "We're going to have to be civil to each other for the twins' sake."

"True. You know, my next ultra sound is next month."

"I'll be there," Draco promised.

Potter sent him a thankful smile. "So, have you finished the book yet?"

"Just a few more chapters left."

"Wow, you're remarkably quick," Potter observed.

"Only when I'm really interested in it," Draco smirked.

"So, have you understood it yet?"

"I get that it's a comical romance, that it's all about a man who loves a woman for her sharp wit and because she refuses to fall over herself for him."

Potter's smile widened. "You're getting there. There's hope for you yet."

"Well, I like to think so."

Potter laughed. It was a beautiful and carefree sound that had Draco smiling. Potter could be incredible sometimes.

Potter laughing ceased and his expression turned serious. "Oh, I wanted to tell you something," Potter chewed his bottom lip in an adorable nervous manner. Draco nodded for him to continue, curious as to why the raven-haired teen was so nervous. "I sort of…Got asked out on a date."

Draco's jaw clenched. He tried to make his voice sound normal but it was proving difficult. "Oh, really."

"Yea…I know it's weird with me pregnant and everything, that's why I thought it would be better to warn you first. I don't know if I'll accept but I suppose it wouldn't hurt, just one night," Potter said in a rush.

"Who is it?" Draco asked, trying to sound relaxed and calm while inside he was bubbling with fury. Why he was so mad he couldn't comprehend but he hated to think of Potter with anyone else. Maybe he was just being overprotective of the babies. That made more sense then any other possible theory.

"Uh…Blaise Zabini."

* * *

There were times in Draco's life when he was truly angry enough to murder something or someone. This was one of those times. Blaise was supposed to be his best friend! How could he ask Potter out _behind his back_!? True Blaise had no idea what was going on between Draco and Potter but that was completely beside the point! Draco was ready to punch the smug Italian bastard when he walked into the dorm room but only just restrained himself.

"Draco, can I talk to you?"

Draco nodded stiffly, setting aside _Pride & Prejudice _and holding down his anger. "What's going on?"

Blaise sat down on his bed across from Draco. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "I sort of…asked Potter out on a date today and he said yes!"

Draco took a calming breath. _Don't kill him yet _he chanted in his head. "Why?"

Blaise shrugged. "I thought I'd open my horizons and all that. Besides, he isn't that bad looking."

Draco clenched his fists and felt his nails dug into his palms. "Oh."

"You're not angry are you? I know its Golden Boy Potter, but it's not like I'm _in love _with him or anything. It's just one date, that I'm hoping will last all night," Blaise grinned and winked.

Draco almost punched Blaise. He even raised his hand a little. "So you just want him for a quick shag? That's it?"

"Well yea. Not like I'm the commitment type." Blaise got up and went to his trunk. "I should probably head out soon, he'll be waiting. Hey, think I should wear red? You know, make him happy, and prove I have nothing against his house and all that?"

_You can go to hell! _"Doesn't matter."

"Ok, red it is." Blaise took his clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

Draco got up and kicked his trunk so hard it fell sideways, opening up and spilling his items all over the floor. Ignoring the stabbing feeling in his foot and the mess he'd made he stormed out of the dorm, slamming doors as he went. He snapped at Nearly Headless Nick who floated by, and actually flew backwards through a wall, yelling about disrespectable teenagers as he went. Draco took out his wand and contemplated if he could get away with cursing Blaise into pieces. Probably wouldn't, although he could have fun trying.

"Malfoy?"

Draco looked around at the familiar voice and his heart jumped into his throat. Potter was walking down the stairs, dressed in an informal black suit, his stomach safely concealed. Draco's breath caught in his throat.

"Potter, you look decent for once."

Potter rolled his eyes but smiled. "Probably the nicest compliment I've gotten from you, so I'll take it. What are you doing?"

"Nothing. So you're going out with Blaise?" He tried to keep the annoyance out of his tone and settled for gripping his wand tightly.

"Yea, I hope it isn't too weird."

Draco shook his head. "No, it's just Blaise has a reputation."

Potter's brow creased. "Are you trying to stop me from going out with him? If you have a problem with it, just tell me."

Draco was fully prepared to blurt it all out, that Blaise just wanted to shag him and that he was furious at the very thought of them together and that he wasn't so sure if it was just about the babies anymore. But he stopped himself, realizing that maybe Potter was happy dating Blaise that he wouldn't care about Draco's opinions. The thought hurt more then any physical wound.

With the greatest of reluctance Draco swallowed back all his arguments, forcing, instead, the thought that Harry was happy. "No, forget it, just have fun."

Potter smiled brightly. "Ok, I'll see you later then." He walked past Draco, to wherever his meeting place with Blaise was.

Draco could feel his heart clench and his stomach turn over. So this was how Darcy felt, standing back from Elizabeth, the woman he loved, allowing her to make her own decisions that led away from him.

_This sucks_.

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**Draco has finally realized his feelings! Yay! Lol. Oh, by the way, someone mentioned that they would have loved to see Ron & Hermione's reaction after Harry tells them so I've decided to write an extra chapter that will posted once the story is completed, that will be Harry telling everyone that he's pregnant. **

**Thanks to my reviewers: **sweetteetwo, Zoomi, YamiYama, Unknown289, BatteredChild, QueenNilya, TanyaPotter, loves harry, Divinyl, Glomping Kawaii, Isabel Evelyn, Norwegian MoonShadow, Rokkis, White-Pink-Fluffy-Strawberriez, ClumsyElf, RocklifeDude, polka. Girl, Discombobulatedperson, spacemonkey1129, Jisra Lumina, DaRk-HoPeLeSs-rOmAnTiC, JWOHPfan, McLovable, Kelly82, sexyevilempress276, RRW, gbheart, SaKuRa-MIna, MissBehavior, Bath5572, PaddyWaddy, semper paratis, mumimeanjudy, Aisling-Siobhan, Akkalia, MarcoLover16, -S3v3rusIsMine3- **& **thrnbrooke.

**Q&A:**

**It's Lydia who ran away with Mr. Wickham, not Kitty: **Yes, I'm so sorry; I realized that after I posted, but I did repost it with the correct name.

**What's the poll for? **The poll (which I please beg you to do) is to decide how Draco should confess to Harry that he likes him.

**Will Blaise discover the secret? Will he stand by Draco? **Unfortunately I can't tell you that. You'll just have to read it.

**Is the Mpreg possible because it's a magic then or because you have creative license to do so? **Um…A little bit of both (grins)

**How long is it going to take the school to realize that Harry is pregnant and who the father is? **You'll just have to wait and read.

**Are there going to be complications? Like other guys? **Yes, because I'm incredibly evil.

**When the babies are born will they be making an appearance in the story? **Yes.

**Don't hesitate to ask a question, I'll be happy to answer. Please take the poll and REVIEW!**

**With love,**

**Harpy Wings**


	12. Coming Out

**Sorry, this chapter wasn't looked over so it may have a few spelling and grammar errors. **

**Chapter 12: Coming Out**

Hermione Granger was more then a little annoyed. This time it wasn't about Ron or Harry and Ron's lack of studying or even because Lavender and Pravati had stayed up all of last night doing each other's hair and keeping her awake.

No, she was annoyed because Harry James Potter, the most oblivious _idiot _(OK, maybe she was more then a little annoyed) couldn't realize that Draco Malfoy was head over heels in love with him!

She was annoyed too because Malfoy was being so sweet and the situation was sort of romantic and she knew that Ro-I mean, the person she could one day like, wouldn't do the same for her, ever.

Hermione was resolved to sit up all night and wait for Harry to return from his 'date' with Zabini and give him the earful of his life. She was not going to give into the temptation of reading, going over her perfected homework or even fall asleep, although her eyes were drooping. No! She was going to stay up _all _night if she had to.

She'd drifted off when Harry came back, shaking her shoulder lightly and whispering her name. Hermione gave a sleepy hum and forced her eyes open. "H-Harry?"

Harry gave her a soft smile, his face lit up the dying embers of the fire bed. 'Hey, 'Mione, shouldn't you be in bed? You look exhausted."

With Harry's words Hermione remembered why she'd been awake all night. "Oh! I have to talk to you."

"Can't this wait for the morning?" Harry asked, with a slight hint of desperation.

Hermione studied her friend's face closely. She realized that he looked haggard and depressed. Hermione fully woke up, shaking off her tiredness and focused on her friend.

"Harry, what happened?"

Harry sighed and nudged Hermione, making her move over. He sat down and the Gryffindor girl wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "My date didn't go so well…"

Hermione urged him on, rubbing his back.

"Well it started out OK. We walked to Hogsmead and he took me to that new restaurant. We just talked for a while and he was nice and everything then," Harry sighed, "Draco came up."

Hermione gasped. "He was _there_?" She couldn't believe he'd actually follow them.

"What? No! The _subject _of Draco. Blaise asked me if I liked him, I told him we're kind of friends. He asked why, and I told him that…"

"What Harry?"

"That I'm kind of…pregnant."

Hermione really could have whacked Harry over the head. "You did _what_!?"

"I didn't know what to say! It sort of slipped out. Oh come on, Hermione, it's been two months now, people are going to start noticing, male pregnancies only last six months."

"Harry, this is going to be around the school in less then a day."

"Well, at least everyone will know." Harry kissed Hermione's cheek and stood. "Night, 'Mione."

Hermione murmured a goodnight back and watched him ascend the stairs.

_This isn't going to go down well…

* * *

_

Draco was pretty sure something weird was going on. He woke late that day because he'd sat up all night reading _Pride & Prejudice_ and obsessing. He was in a rush and had no time to do his hair to perfection so left it ragged and hanging loose.

He had to skip breakfast and go straight to Charms, which he was so late for he had to sit in the front seat by himself. All lesson he had the horrible daunting feeling that people were staring at him.

When they were let out and he started to head for Care of Magical Creatures, avoiding Blaise and the others of course, his suspicions were confirmed.

First, everyone gaped, openly, at him. Next he heard Pansy squeal, "I can't believe it! It's so not true!" Then some fifth year Hufflepuff he'd never even glanced at before, walked right up at him (he was so startled he couldn't even manage a sneer) and said loudly, "I think it's _so _cute!" Before walking away.

Draco found Potter pretty fast and pulled him away from Ron and Hermione, who were both glaring warningly at everyone around them, and hissed, "Who'd you tell!?"

Potter pulled out of grip and sighed. "I'm sorry. It kind of…slipped out. I only told Blaise, I didn't think he'd tell anyone."

"This is _Blaise Zabini_, the guy thrives off of telling everyone else about his life! It's the only way he can survive."

Potter frowned. "Isn't he your friend?"

"Minor details," Draco said. "Look, we can ride this out. Pretend it's just a stupid rumor."

"No, Draco, I don't care. I only have four months left, might as well spread the word."

"I can't believe you aren't freaking out over this."

Potter smiled, placing his hands lightly on Draco's shoulders. Draco tried not to shiver. "Relax, Draco, deep breaths. We can ride this out, no problems."

Draco really, really wanted to trust him, but he was still unsure. "What do your Godfathers think?"

Potter let his hands drop and Draco instantly missed the warmth. "Kind of haven't told them about this…"

"That the whole school knows about our personal life? I'm pretty sure they'll hear about soon."

Potter sighed, "then its damage control. Come on, we have class and who knows, I may need saving again." He grinned at Draco in a mocking manor and headed over to his waiting friends.

* * *

Draco was saved from having to confront Blaise until after school had ended. Draco had successfully avoided him all day but the Slytherin was clever and waited in their dorm, ambushing the unsuspecting Malfoy.

"I can't believe it." Blaise's face was blank of any emotion so Draco had a hard time reading his reaction, which scared him a little.

"What? That Pansy actually has other colours then pink and green?"

"Don't play dumb, Draco. When we're you going to tell me? I'm your best friend!"

This got Draco's blood boiling. "Yea, who wanted to fuck the mother of my children!"

"Hey, I didn't know!" Blaise yelled back, jumping to his feet.

Draco balled his hands into fists and tried to take deep calming breaths. It wasn't exactly working. "I knew you couldn't keep this quiet, that's why I didn't say anything."

"So what? You were going to hide your child away? Pretend it doesn't exist? That isn't exactly in the whole 'Parent 101' now is it?" Blaise snapped, balling his own fists.

Draco faulted. He hadn't exactly thought of it in that way. He thought he was just doing Potter a favor, keeping him out of the limelight. Now that he really stepped back and took a look at the whole picture he realized that it did in fact seem as though he was hiding the twins, almost like he was ashamed.

Draco fell back against the door, sliding down into a sitting position. "I'm a horrible father," he muttered miserably, "and they haven't even been born yet."

Blaise softened and relaxed. He walked over to the blonde, "Hey, you're not _that _bad, better then your father at least." He sat down beside Draco. "Better then your father at least."

"Yea well, it's not exactly difficult to beat him." Draco looked over at his friend, the closest person he had to a real friend at any rate. "When did my life get so horrible complicated?"

"Probably about the same time that you got Potter pregnant."

Draco ran a hand through his hair, feeling the messy tussles beneath his fingers. He was really going to need to wash his hair tonight. "Well I liked life before, when my biggest concern was how I'm gonna spend my fortune."

"Yea, and I actually had a chance at Potter," Blaise agreed.

"So you two didn't…?"

"No, when he told me I sort of froze up in shock so he called it a night. Hardly got through dinner."

"Good."

Blaise arched an eyebrow and smirked a very Malfoy smirk. When Draco asked him what was up Blaise just said, "Nothing, I was just figuring out that…you love Potter!"

"What!?" Draco exploded. "I do not!"

"You so do!" Blaise laughed. "You're in love with Harry fucking Potter, Golden Boy of the Wizarding World."

Draco punched him hard in the arm, still glaring furiously. "You're such a bastard."

"Yes, but a devilishly handsome one."

Silver grey eyes were rolled skywards. "Keep dreaming, Zabini."

Blaise nudged Draco playfully with his elbow. "So, when are you going to tell Potter?"

"Try um…never!"

"Don't be such a coward, Draco. Just tell him."

_Oh yes, because it's as simple as _that!

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**I am so incredibly sorry that this chapter was delayed. I haven't been able to sit down and properly write in a long time. Hopefully you all aren't too mad. Oh and I'm thinking I'm only going to write five chapters more. **

**Thanks to: **

Jealousy, loves harry, dreamgirl93, thrnbrooke, acesther, illict-666, cyiusblack, Cutiepie456, Nameless Little Girl, HarryxxxxxDraco, emeraud.silver, Norwegian MoonShadow, Crick118, MissBehavior, volleypickle16, RRW, Unknown289, DramaQueen1193, DaRk-HoPeLsS-rOmAnTiC, SaKuRa-MIna, Tarkemelhion, MarcoLover16, Isabel Evelyn, Discombobulatedperson, C, ClumsyElf, Twilight-Sunshiney, JWOHPfan, Beth5572 **&** Rokkis. **You guys are awesome!**

**Q&A:**

**Where is the poll? **At the top of my bio page, please vote soon because next chapter is when the winner is announced.

**Can Blaise find out and not be a bastard about it? **sigh, I skipped all dramatic confrontation and allowed it to be more peaceful.

**Any more questions I'll be happy to answer. Please REVIEW and make me feel all warm and fuzzy. **

**With love,**

**Harpy Wings. **


	13. The Best Kind Of Present

**Sorry for the delay. I've had little enthusiasm to write ********. Thanks to **GothicBlackRose, **my new beta! And to everyone who R&Rs. **

**Chapter 13: The Best Kind Of Present**

Two months left.

It was Draco's newest chant. He'd taken up very recently as he sat in class. Just _two _months and he'd be a father to not one but _two _babies.

"Oh relax, Draco, Potter hasn't gone into labour _yet_," Blaise teased.

Draco shot him a heated _'Die now!_' stare. "_Two _months, Blaise, just two!"

Blaise nodded and returned to his work, unaffected, it seemed, by Draco's endless panic. Why should he be when Draco had been panicking for a _long _time now? Besides, it wasn't really too hard, to ignore his friend in panic mode.

"So, how are you and the Potter fiasco coming along?" Blaise questioned as they made their way towards their dorms.

Draco shrugged, hitching his bag strap higher. He and Potter hadn't talked much not since…well he didn't feel like replaying _that _memory. "It's complicated." It was the same answer he always gave and Blaise looked annoyed as ever.

"Oh just snog his brains out and be done with it all!" He cried, catching the attention of those around them.

Draco gave him a pointed glare which was easily ignored. "Cut it out, Blaise."

Blaise rolled his eyes and let the subject drop. "One of these days I'm gonna make you tell me what happened on Christmas and New Years."

Draco groaned. "Hell no, that's gonna stay with me till my grave."

"Come on, Draco, it can't have been _that _bad."

They reached the hall and Draco turned towards the dungeons. "I'll see you later."

"What? You're not hungry?" Blaise called.

"Nah, I have reading to do anyway."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Not those stupid baby books again?"

Draco shrugged. "I wanna be prepared. Bye."

Alone in his dorm room Draco threw his things onto his bed and lay down, closing his eyes. He'd been having a rough time ever since Potter had dropped that shell shocking bomb on him fourth months ago.

"_It matters, because I'm pregnant with your bloody child!"_

Draco winced as he recalled the contempt in Potter's voice. They'd come a _long _way since then, in such a short time. To think the prospect of having children could quell six years of contempt. Draco breathed in deeply. He could still smell Potter's scent clinging to his sheets. He didn't know how he did it but Draco could smell him everywhere.

The smell of Potter reminded him of Christmas and he felt his stomach clench as that particular gem of memory resurfaced…

* * *

Christmas could be felt clinging to the very air of the place as Draco made his way down the corridors. It was ridiculous how one Holiday could bring about a whole new air, whole new _feel_.

"Hey, Grinch, enjoying torture?" Potter teased, joining him.

Potter was all rugged up against the cold that felt trapped within the walls. He looked pale with cold and Draco felt a wave of unfamiliar concern wash over him.

"What's a Grinch?" Draco demanded as they moved through the crowd.

It'd become ordinary for the school to see the ex-rivals converse freely with one another. It was odd how they could adapt so simply.

"Muggle story book character. Hated Christmas with a passion and tried to steal it."

"How can one _steal _Christmas?" Draco asked, generally curious.

"Presents, he stole them all from the Whos."

"Who?"

"The Whos. You know what, never mind." Potter had the light of mirth glistening in his eyes and Draco couldn't help but feel content. He was happier then anyone else that Potter hadn't been cursed with mood swings, it was a furious relief not to be concerned about being hexed every second of the day.

"So, it's almost Christmas," Draco said casually.

He'd been worried about bringing this up. He wasn't so sure what the code was for the guy who knocked you up but wasn't with you.

Potter nodded, his eyes brightening. "I'm so excited. I love Christmas at Hogwarts."

Draco nodded. "I suppose."

"So, you're staying here then?" Potter asked innocently.

Draco felt his stomach flip. Did he want him to stay? Was that an invitation? How was he supposed to respond? "Ah, yea."

"Great!" Potter turned towards a staircase but paused. "Oh, I thought, maybe, because it's Christmas and all, that we could do a present thing?"

"Us? Ah, sure."

"Great. See ya 'round." Potter turned and disappeared, leaving a bewildered Draco.

"Oh crap! A present!"

Draco had fretted over what to get Potter for days. He only had two weeks till Christmas and his ideas had come up short. He couldn't get him jewelry, he didn't wonna suggest too much. Money was way too impersonal. Books were Granger's thing. Something from Zonko's was too…impersonal. He had nothing! It was frustrating.

So he had only one person to turn to.

"Hey, Granger."

"Don't ask me what you should get for Harry."

"What!?" Draco fell onto the window seat beside her. They were in an empty corridor, their only witnesses the paintings.

Granger tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and set aside her book. "Look, asking me what to get Harry would only make the present impersonal. You need to decide on it yourself."

Stupid logic. "Fine. Well, at least am I allowed a tiny hint?"

Granger considered him for a second. "Fine. Harry loves just about anything he gets, as long as it's from the heart."

"That's not a hint!" Draco shouted in frustration.

"Take it or leave it."

He gave a long suffering sigh before standing. "Fine, I'll work through it all _myself_."

Granger gave him a brilliant smile. "There you are. You're coming along nicely, Draco. Soon enough you'll be so good Harry will give you a shot."

Draco sent her a cold glare, which she easily ignored, and stalked off. Granger was no help, he was just going to have to try and think of it himself. No way would he ask any of the Weasels, Black, or Lupin. They'd be more likely to tear him to shreds then give advice.

So he was wondering around Hogsmead two days before Christmas, trying to decide on a decent present for Potter, when it hit him, like a jinx to the head. He was grinning like a mad man as he rushed around, organizing his present. He had no time to waste for this beauty.

As he'd said, Potter had hung around for Christmas to be with his Godfathers and friends. Draco hadn't a chance to see him on the frosted, festive morning. Potter had promised to come see him that night while he spent the day with his extended family. Draco didn't mind, he needed time to steel himself. He had no idea how he was going to go about all of this.

He was the only Slytherin to stay so he had the common room to himself. He had Potter's wrapped and ready gift under the Slytherin green and silver tree and was fidgeting for the rest of the day.

When night came he was a nervous wreck.

He was contemplating going to dinner in the Great Hall but as he opened the door he was met by the sight of Potter, gift under his arm, preparing to knock.

"Oh, hey," they said in union. They chuckled awkwardly and Draco stepped aside, allowing Potter to enter.

"I though we could have dinner together," Potter suggested. He sat the gift down on a table and took off his coat.

_The charm worked wonders_, Draco mused as he observed Potter's flat stomach. "Yea, sounds good."

Potter grinned and sat down. "So, how was your day?"

"Great," Draco lied. "What about yours?" He took the seat across from the Gryffindor.

"It was great. I miss spending time with my Godfathers," Potter mused. "It's nice."

"Yea…" Draco glanced at the present and smirked playfully. "So, whadya get me?"

Potter grinned and reached for the present. "Impatient, much? Here, took me a while to think of it, I was stressing for _ages_." He handed the wrapped gift to Draco.

The paper was silver and blue, mutual colours. Draco peeled away the wrapping and found a box. "A box? How'd you know?" He gushed sarcastically.

Potter mocked glared. "Look inside."

Draco did as he was told and gaped. Inside was a leather bound copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. Underneath said book wasanother book. This one was blue and decretive. Across the cover was a baby dragon and lion, playing together happily.

"You have to look inside them," Potter encouraged.

Draco opened the cover of the lion and dragon book. On the front page was:

_The Baby book of _(and a blank line)

"Wow, Potter, this is _amazing_," Draco breathed.

Potter beamed. "I was hoping you'd like it."

"Yea, I really do. Oh," he sat his gifts aside and picked up his present, "here."

Potter took the present gratefully and opened it to find a velvet box. Draco fidgeted as Potter opened it up and gasped. "Draco, they're amazing." From within he pulled out two small charms, one of a dragon, the other a lion.

"For your charm bracelet," Draco offered, shrugged.

Potter's got up and walked over the blonde, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Thanks Draco," he whispered.

Draco hugged back. "It was no big deal."

They pulled back and shared a small smile. From then on the night ran on smoothly. They two ate dinner together, talking and laughing the night away.

When it was time for Potter to leave Draco offered to walk him back to his dorm, feeling gallant. As they walked under an archway they found themselves suddenly paralyzed.

Draco looked up and frowned. "What the…Mistletoe."

Potter sighed, looking up at the offending plant. "I guess we'll just have to kiss."

Draco licked his lips apprehensively, feeling foolish as he did so. "Huh?" Was his intelligible response.

Potter fixed him with a look. "Well there's no other way, is there?"

It seemed a smart enough reason. Draco tried to clam himself as he leant expectantly forwards. Potter hesitated and lent in, meeting him halfway. What was supposed to be a brushing of lips was caught in a kiss so tantalizingly sweet that Draco's knees almost buckled. It was the tenderest kiss the two had ever shared. Draco felt as though their souls and hearts were poured into the soft lip lock. He could feel Potter gasp, feeling the fire of the kiss as intense as Draco himself.

It was Potter who pulled abruptly away, flushing pink. "I should…go. See ya." He darted away, leaving Draco alone.

* * *

The blonde groaned as his memory wrapped up. That, of course, was not how he'd end up with Potter's scent on his bed. That'd come around with the New Year…

* * *

"Happy almost New Year!" Granger chirped.

Draco sent her a glare. "Why aren't you imitated by me? It'd make everything so much easier."

Granger shrugged. "When you're friends with Harry Potter and been through everything he has, imitation isn't easy."

Draco nodded and gestured to the seat beside him. "Why so cheery?"

"It's almost the New Year, you know, new beginnings, new _loves._"

"I swear, Granger, if you start sprouting cheesy lines I'll hex you."

"Okay, Okay, goodness, Draco, no need to flip out." She smirked. "So, I saw Harry's present, remarkably thoughtful of you."

Draco shrugged. "Yea well, I took your so called hint."

Granger patted his shoulder. "You're getting there."

He swatted her away, much to her amusement. "So, I take it Potter told you I'm coming to the party?"

Granger nodded. Yesterday Potter had come to him, all wide eyed and big smiles; inviting him to the New Year's party his Godfather's had organized in their private rooms. Draco was very reluctant at first but eventually folded under Potter's stare. Damn him.

So now, only because he felt it necessary, Draco was planning a gift for Potter. Not because of any deep emotions he may or may not have developed, but only because he felt it courteous of him.

Granger was looking at him with an expression Draco couldn't read. "What?"

"Oh…nothing." The expression didn't alter and Draco's patience was squeezed thin.

"What, Granger?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"You're really starting to bug me."

"Fine. I was just thinking about those gifts Harry gave you."

"What about them?"

"You'll see." She jumped up. "See ya around, Draco."

She was gone before Draco had time to get her to talk and he frowned irritably. "Gryffindors."

The big party, of course, was filled with DA and OOTP members and their families, all there to support their savior. Draco walked into the crowded room awkwardly, his gift under his arm and his best stony expression fixed permanently on his face.

2 hours until midnight, and counting.

It was Black he had the misfortune of running into first. Obviously the celebrations had started a long time before because Black was swaying on his feet, his brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to look at Draco.

"Do I know you?" His words were slurred with his drunken state.

Draco shook his head. "No, you don't." He decided it was easier to say 'no' then go into detail about how Black, his own cousin, hated him.

Black seemed to consider his answer for a long time before he shrugged it off and stumbled away, after some other amusement. Draco walked by him, shaking his head at the drunken man.

"You came!" Draco turned towards Harry.

He was wearing simple Muggle clothing and standing with Lovegood, Longbottom, Granger, and the Weaselette. Potter broke away from them to come meet Draco halfway.

"Yea, you did ask," Draco shrugged. Potter glanced curiously down at the present under Draco's arm and he fidgeted. "Oh, I got you something." He self-consciously handed the gift to Potter.

Potter looked generally touched. "Thank you, Draco. You didn't have to."

Draco shrugged. "I wanted to."

Potter smiled and kissed his cheek before opening the gift. From within the wrapped box he produced a palm size snow globe and amidst the swirling white flakes of winter was a grand building, which resembled the house of Mr. Darcy in _Pride and Prejudice_.

"Oh Merlin," Potter breathed silently, "It's so beautiful."

Draco couldn't help but feel smug by the praise and lent closer. "If you look closely you can see…"

Potter held the globe to his face and his eyes lit up. "Elizabeth and Darcy dancing!" He laughed. "This is so great, thank you."

The night went on and by midnight Potter looked exhausted. "Hey, wonna go somewhere?" Potter whispered into his ear.

Agreeing whole heartily the two slipped from the room and walked down the hallow halls, past the celebrating portraits who called out 'Happy New Year!' as they passed. Silently they agreed on heading to the deserted Slytherin common room and Draco led the way, Potter close by his side. Inside they headed to his dorm. Silently Potter crawled onto his bed, laying out and leaving his scent.

"What's your New Year's resolution?" Potter asked quietly.

Draco sat at the end of the bed, leaning against the pole and shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe, no more crashing parties and drinking until I loose my memory."

Potter gave him a mock glare and Draco just smirked back. "Well my New Year's resolution is to stop getting myself associated with Slytherins," he gave him a teasing smile and Draco nudged him with his foot.

"That's just wrong. You can't be Gryffindor _all _your life."

"You're right, I could be Hufflepuff too!"

Their good nature banter continued and Draco was struck wondering when their banter had become so light and playful. Once their wonders had been made to hurt; now they were amusing and good hearted.

Potter paused to look over at the clock. "Three seconds to midnight."

He was sitting up now, his crossed legs grazing ever so lightly against Draco's. If either lent forwards, just enough, they would be able to kiss.

"Three…Two…one, happy New Year."

Then Draco leant over and captured Potter's lips in a simple, chaste kiss that held back more emotions then Draco wanted to reveal. When they pulled away Potter stood.

"I should just…Bye," he fled before Draco could talk and the room felt more empty then it had ever felt before.

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**Well I was originally going to write a chapter for Christmas and New Years but I've decided to get closer to the end. Thanks to:**

Nayeli, Black Angel 50, Missy Padfoot, QueenNilya, GothicBlackRose, mydisconeedsme, Murgy31, Palindroame, sweetteetwo, loves harry, stitchpotter626, DaRk-HoPeLsS-rOmAnTiC, RocklifeDude, suki53, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, volleypickle16, The Queen of Confusion, Jealosy, MissBehavior, Kelly82, TearsOfTheForgotten, Beth5572, Crick118, DramaQueen1193, polka. Girl, Rokkis, Where's Boo05, DeathlyPhoenix, thrnbrooke, cyiusblack, acesther, darkangledragonlover, TruelyTheOne **& **simplicity1love.

**Any questions, just ask!**

**With love,**

**Harpy Wings**


	14. In The End All We Need Is Love

Chapter 14: In The End All We Need Is Love

**Chapter 14: In The End All We Need Is Love**

One Month Left…

"No way, Potter. No _fucking _way!"

"_Please, please _Draco!"

The Slytherin kept his cross armed stance, his glare heated. The object of their newest argument was a small red jumper.

"My child will _not _be seen in _that_!"

Harry's (Draco had recently found himself referring to Potter as _Harry_) lips turned down in a pout. "But Mrs. Weasely made it herself, and there's a matching blue one and they're so cute!"

"Even more reason to hate it. Why couldn't she at least have made a green one? Then I may have considered it."

Since the disastrous New Year's kiss, Draco and Harry had taken to avoiding the subject and continuing on in their strange friend stage. Today they were in Harry's dorm going through all the baby stuff Harry had gotten from the impromptu baby shower his Godfather's had thrown. Draco was more then annoyed that all to most of the gifts were Gryffindor-esque. The collection was modest in size, well enough for the twins.

"_Another _lion plushie?" Draco held up the offending gold and red toy.

"We only have two, Draco, not a pride." Harry took back the toy and sat it down next to its comrade.

Draco took a seat on the bed and looked around at the gifts. "So, I've been thinking, you know, about after school and what's going to happen."

Harry paused in refolding the tiny clothes and furrowed his brow. "Well, I was talking to Remus and he suggested I go live with him, you know, for a while."

Draco continued going through the babies' gifts, hiding a wince at Harry's comment, "Sounds reasonable. So… you promised me the gory details of the party."

Harry's eyes lit up and he threw down the baby jumper and sat beside Draco. "Ooh, it was _hilarious_," he cackled. "Ok, so Hermione had planned it all and she invited basically _everyone_, and of course Tonks came…"

Draco just sat their, transfixed by Harry's voice as he went on in great length, explaining how exactly Tonks, Black and the Weasel twins had effectively 'ruined' Hermione's party. By the end of the tale Draco, whom all his life had learnt to believe even the most farfetched of things, was so shocked by such a story that he was stunned into silence.

"Crazy, isn't it?" Harry grinned.

Draco could only nod weakly.

Once Harry had cleared away the clutter of gifts he sat back down beside Draco, rubbing his (magically) flat stomach. "So, we still haven't really discussed names."

"I thought we agreed on Taliesin Gabriel and Keith Griffith?"

"What if it's a boy and girl?"

"Taliesin Gabriel and Lilith Isabella."

Harry smiled wistfully. "Cute."

Draco studied Harry's face. How long would it be, he wondered, before Harry moved on? Until his children had a stepfather. The mere thought made his blood run cold. Whether it was the thought of his children raised by another or loosing Harry he couldn't –and wouldn't--determine.

Draco looked over at the alarm clock nestled on the bedside table and swore softly. "I've got to go." He stood up and swore that he saw Harry's eyes darken in disappointment.

"Oh, right, sure. I'll see you later then."

"Defiantly," Without giving his actions much thought, Draco lent down and pressed his lips to Harry's forehead, his hand resting briefly on the other boys stomach over where their children lay nestled. Underneath the spell he could feel the magical energy. "Bye."

* * *

As becoming a father grew increasingly closer Draco started to seriously consider his future. Before he had even come to Hogwarts his future was secure in taking over his father's business, because of war he had lost that opportunity, and now had to consider fields elsewhere.

So he went to Slughorn (no matter how much it killed him to do so) to discuss what he wanted to do.

"Well, what are you good at?" Slughorn asked, settling back into his chair and lacing his fingers on his rotund stomach.

Draco gave the question some serious consideration. "Most subjects; Potions and transfiguration are my two highest degrees of course."

Slughorn hummed softly. "Well, have you considered a medical profession? Healer, to be exact?"

"A healer? As in I'd have to help people and be _nice_?"

"Well, help them, yes, but the nice bit sort of comes with your own personality. It's a very challenging job, only the best make it through the first exams."

Well Draco had never said 'no' to a challenge and he didn't feel like starting anytime soon. "Do you have any pamphlets?"

Slughorn hadn't been speaking lightly when he said it would be a challenge, just looking at the grades, the courses and the exams made Draco feel slightly queasy. But he needed a job, even if he had enough money to live off for the rest of his life; he needed to support _twins_ for Salazar's sake!

"Are you _sure_ you're up to it?" Harry asked when Draco first came to him with the news. They were sitting outside in the melting snow, enjoying the warm Spring sunlight.

"Yes. Just another way to prove how good I am," Draco said, sticking his nose in the air mock-arrogantly.

Harry rolled his eyes but there was a slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "If, you're sure."

"Of course I am. So, have you decided what _you _want to do?" the blonde said, brushing off his pseudo-arrogant air.

"I'm taking an Auror course. Later, of course. Not now."

As Draco sat and listened to Harry it finally dawned on him all that he had done to the boy. It was his fault that Harry's plans were on hold, that his life had become increasingly more difficult. For the first time in his life Draco felt the strongest wave of guilt to ever surface from his Slytherin/Malfoy psyche.

He became increasingly interested in his shoes. Right now he was really tempted to say 'sorry' or something but he felt stupid and awkward and he let the desire go. Maybe one day he'd find some backbone to owe up.

* * *

Draco couldn't sleep. All this unfamiliar guilt was hurting his stomach and he desperately wanted it to just evaporate! He figured, if he were trying to be a normal person about it all the solution to his dilemma would be to apologize. So, wrapped in embarrassment and pride, he dressed in the darkness of his sleeping dorm and headed to out to find Harry.

The walk was long and Draco was fueled on by his inner argumentative monologue that prattled on and on about the pros and cons and how much of a fool he was being. Then he reached the Fat Lady and he coughed to rouse her, hurriedly whispering the password before she realized he wasn't a member of the house.

Inside the room was lit only by the dying embers of the past nights fire. The furniture threw hunched, gnarled shadows across the walls. His feet were muffled by the thick carpet, but sounded horribly loud as he walked up the stone steps.

He heard the soft snores as he pushed open the door. Further into the room he heard a muffled sigh as one of the boys turned in their sleep. He knew where Harry was. He made it to the drawn curtains, paused, and then pulled back the curtains. The raven haired youth was sleeping peacefully. His face was relaxed and smoothed in sleep, as he breathed slowly, soft and alluring. For a moment the Slytherin considered waking him, but decided against it. Instead he knelt down, lightly brushing the raven fringe aside. His cold fingers danced across the warm skin and the lightest of smiles fluttered across his face.

Draco paused, waiting for sounds of consciousness that may catch him out. Nobody stirred and he turned back to Harry.

"I'm so sorry," He murmured. "I never meant to hurt you, not in this way. I know it's hard to believe, considering how long we've been-- were—enemies. But I…" He paused to laugh bitterly under his breath. "I'm not good at this. I don't know what to say." He paused again before an idea formed in his mind. " 'In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.' " He whispered the last words, so quiet he could barely hear himself.

Once he had finished his quote he cleared his throat gently and stood. "I'm more a coward then you could ever think," He whispered. "I can't even tell you this to your face."

And he fled the scene of the crime, guilty more then ever because, in his mind, not a thing was fixed only made worse. But unbeknownst to the blonde, a pair of green eyes flickered open as he fled away from the darkness of the dorm.

**-TBC-**

**As a reader pointed out (and I foolishly forget, sorry) I slipped a Jane Austen quote in. All rights belong to her and not me. **

**It has been so long, I know. I feel terrible, really. But, so you won't kill me, it was my birthday yesterday so I plan to write a one-shot of something some time this week as a birthday present to you all. **

**Thanks to: **

crystal Denham, ght, YamiYama, DaRk-HoPeLsS-rOmAnTiC, sweetteetwo, Momo Yuki, StubbornTenshi, loves harry, Dumbledude, Where's Boo05, stitchpotter626, tilly-tally-tease, DMswissmissHG, acesther, Nudjb, RocklifeDude, Palindroame, suki53, Rokkis, Crick118, illicit-666, Tx-Dancegirl-9657, Beth5572, volleypickle16, MissBehavior, The Queen of Confusion, Nayeli, black lilyrose, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, Dezra, cyiusblack, thrnbrooke, Divinyl, darkangledragonlover, Jealosy, Nameless Little Girl, simplicity1love, Tinabedina, TrulyTheOne, TearsOfTheForgotten **& **Kaotic Silence **You're all amazing! Thank you! **

**And to **GothicBlackRose **for betaing. **

**Do You know how many chapters there are going to be? Have you written them? **I'm anticipating less then five more and no, I haven't written them but I do know how it's ending.

**Oh, and I have a question? If a guy can get pregnant, and both of the sperm cells have Y chromos, what happens? And for that matter, how can a sperm cell be fertilized? Do the guys with more estrogen produce on big one and three really small ones that die? And can said child from the two males reproduce? It confusers me. :? **You confuse me, lol. I'm just going to go with the best answer I possibly can weird hand gestures It's all magical! But seriously, I have no idea.

**What about Harry's mood swings? **If my limited pregnancy knowledge serves me correctly mood swings and morning sickness last only the first few months of pregnancy? But either way there will be more, I have to make Draco suffer XD

**TrulyTheOne: **Uh…I'm an idiot, lol, I never realized. For my ego let's pretend the months aren't mixed up XD

**With love,**

**Harpy Wings **


End file.
